Entre Líneas y Café
by rainynis
Summary: Allen&Lavi —Au: Para Lavi, un escritor adolescente, las personas son fáciles mientras se muestre la cara adecuada... excepto una.— Shounen-ai.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de -man me pertence, son propiedad de Hoshino.

**Advertencias:** Shounen-ai (chico&chico) Angst más adelante.

**N/A: **Mi primer fic de éste fandom, cualquier crítica constructiva es más que bien-recibida. De antemano gracias por leer.

**

* * *

**

**Entre Líneas y Café**

Prólogo

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un libro, dos y hasta tres fueron apilados de manera prolija. Ahí fue cuando Lavi realmente tomó consciencia de su aburrimiento.

Tras un suspiro, rascar su nuca de manera pensativa y bostezar sonoramente… decidió que lo mejor era dejar las ideas para la próxima noche (o mismo tarde). La novela no se iba a escribir por sí sola, cierto; pero tampoco se podía trabajar estando tan blanco como estaba. Y menos siendo sábado en la noche.

A veces la monotonía podría resultar estresante —inclusive había días en los que quería salir un poco del apartamento ubicado entre las avenidas más populares que tenía Nueva York; y simplemente mirar el techo, o quizá hasta salir con bastantes mujeres que cumplieran sus expectativas físicas. ¿Para qué molestarse en buscar una relación seria si ya lo había intentado? Cierto; incontables citas, lugares y demás cosas que solían pactarse antes de verse con ellas. Pero, para Lavi, ninguna era lo que buscaba.

Seguro, quizá de las dos primeras citas podría no preocuparse, pero teniendo ya más de dos (en realidad una cifra lo suficientemente exorbitante) era para preocuparse.

Rubias, morenas, altas, menudas, delgadas, robustas… Oh, sí, era evidente que había intentado con cada tipo de mujer. Si seguían pasando los años el peor miedo de Lavi podría hacerse realidad: terminar con Kanda.

Se golpeó su frente mientras sonreía de manera ruidosa al imaginarse a su mejor amigo con un hermoso vestido blanco. Ya que, claro, él no iba a hacer el papel de novia en la relación.

Oyendo su risa podría denotar el vacío que implicaba el sonido. Era… uno arrancado de su garganta por la manera superficial con la cual volaba su imaginación. Era algo evidente para él que la felicidad no estaba precisamente a su alcance. Lavi podía sentir el hueco que implicaba estar solo en las calles de éste país y hasta perdiendo —ahora— su propia vocación. La editorial le había dado un tiempo; dos meses, para terminar lo que sería la novela del año: acción, romance y…

Ahí murió su inspiración.

Cansado, y hasta cierto punto aturdido, miró el celular que se alzaba en el desastre que era su departamento —el cual, según él, sólo implicaba creatividad en el ambiente—; suspirando una vez más murmuró algunas oraciones sin sentido (y sin léxico) y volvió a retomar la idea de despejarse un poco esta noche. De todas las personalidades que tenía Lavi la más efectiva resultaba la amistosa —esa que sólo Yu-chan conocía—. No era su culpa haber perdido en alguna parte de su vida su personalidad. No. Sólo eran útiles conforme la situación.

A pesar de que implicara estar perdiéndose dentro de sí mismo.

El apartamento en el que vivía no era muy grande, tampoco era rico en cuanto a objetos costosos. Para él era simple y reflejaba un poco de lo que pasaba por su mente. Claro que… entrando y viendo el desorden de papeles, los muebles del living que parecían querer perderse entre mudas de ropas (corbatas, camisas, ropa casual); la cocina con platos sucios, comida chatarra dispersas en lo que debería ser la mesa y ni describir su dormitorio. Reclinando la silla dónde estaba actualmente sentado, tomó el celular, tirando la tela que estaba en su frente a la altura de sus ojos, y cruzó uno de sus brazos en su nuca.

Quizá no había elegido a la persona más interesante para salir una noche.

Oh no, eso era algo más que evidente. Y el hecho le obligó a sonreír de manera desvergonzada.

"_Diga" _La voz apática del otro lado hizo que sólo su sonrisa se expandiera más. Oír a Kanda de manera sonámbula (¿qué esperaba? Eran las dos de la mañana, y él japonés madrugador) lo divertía más allá de lo que pensaba. Lavi tomó una bocana de aire e hizo que su risotada al saludar sonara en sus cuatro paredes.

"¡Yo! Yu-chan, pensé que…" Nada. Pudo oír el claro tono que decía claramente que Kanda le había colgado. Lavi sonrió más. Era algo evidente que Yu no estaba de buen humor. Bueno, ¿cuándo lo estaba realmente?

Con insistencia, marcó una vez más —los dedos de Kanda eran rápidos, al menos para colgarle de esa forma por segunda vez—; no obstante Lavi tomó su chaqueta negra (la única que vio en todo el desorden) y las llaves que estaban en el bolsillo sonaron al momento de colocarla en su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos de manera divertida mientras la sonrisa infantil seguía en la plenitud de su rostro; a continuación marco nuevamente:

"¿Sabes que es rudo cortarle a alguien, Yu?" Podía imaginarse en estos momentos —mientras bajaba por el ascensor— al japonés maldiciendo entre sus dientes mientras apretaba su mandíbula.

"_¿Qué demonios quieres, estúpido conejo?"_ Lavi suspiró de manera dramática, sintiendo el viento otoñal golpearle en pleno rostro al salir por la puerta principal del edificio. Lo malo de ésta estación era qué no había un punto intermedio: había días dónde el calor podía suprimir tu piel y otros, como ahora, dónde el frío te congelaba hasta el último dedo del pie.

"¿Cómo puedes hablarme así? ¿Después de las cosas que pasamos juntos? ¿Los años?" tras un llanto descaradamente fingido, Lavi sonrió de nuevo, esperando ahora que algún taxi de la cuadra dónde estaba pasara. "Bueno, sólo era para avisarte que en… hum…" miró su reloj de muñeca "en veinte minutos pasaré por tu casa"

"_¡¿Qué mierda…?!"_

Lavi sonrió de manera graciosa; a veces creía que hablar con Kanda solamente unos momentos lo relajaba de manera rápida. Suspiró viendo a lo lejos, unas dos cuadras antes, un automóvil que bien podría resultar el taxi que esperaba. Presionó el auricular del teléfono en su tímpano antes de aventar una mano en símbolo que el vehículo se detuviera. Era tanta su concentración que se olvido que Kanda estaba del otro lado de la línea.

"Oh, no sé que quieres decir Yu-chan, pero estoy en camino" murmuró de manera alegre, ubicándose en medio de la calle y empezando a mover su brazo de manera acelerada. Es que con tan pocas luces y el viento… quizá lo seguían de largo.

"_¡No!"_ Escuchó a Yu ladrar del otro lado; estaba molesto y como consecuencia él no podía no podía estar más entretenido con la reacción.

"Un poco tarde, hehe. ¡Hablamos luego, Yu-chan!" Sin más, Lavi terminó cortando la línea telefónica. No era que le desagradara hablar con Kanda por teléfono. Oh no, de hecho hubiera preferido que le hiciera compañía en el viaje. Después de todo tampoco le convenía agotar a tal extremo la paciencia de Kanda, ya que éste sería capaz de dejarlo afuera (nunca lo había hecho, pero siempre había una primera vez), y él mismo veía esa posibilidad tan cerca que espantaba.

Cuando el automóvil aparcó en su lado de la vereda, se sorprendió a ver a una muchacha de cabellos hasta los hombros y oscuros. Lavi parpadeó, preguntándose a sí mismo que hacía una joven manejando a estás horas de la madrugada. Titubeó en la decisión de preguntarle —o bien no—; si lo hacía apoyaría claramente la opinión de Kanda _"Eres un conejo impertinente"_; tal vez lo era.

Sonriendo con infantilismo entró en la parte trasera del taxi al oír la cerradura ceder en cuestión de segundos. Apoyó su espalda sintiendo el asiento mullido y cómodo. La joven le miró con una sonrisa y algo titubeante. Tendría que haber esperado que ella le preguntara el destino, o algo similar… pero su dicha de salir de esas cuatro paredes no habían hecho más que volverlo más conservador que de costumbre.

"¿Qué hace una muchacha conduciendo a ésta hora?" Sí, definitivamente era un conejo impertinente. Pero era algo que no controlaba. Sea como fuese, la muchacha de ojos marrones miró hacia adelante, sonriéndole con nerviosismo y un poco de felicidad, quizá. Lavi parpadeó ante ello.

"Sólo le hago un favor a un amigo" le mencionó, ahora mirándolo a través del espejo. Le sonrió con el mismo infantilismo incorporado, mientras se rascaba la nuca. "¿A dónde vamos?"

Tras la simple pregunta, Lavi le mencionó sólo que la iba a ir guiando ya que eran unas pocas cuadras; ella le asintió de manera sonriente mientras las ruedas comenzaban a hacer un ruido peculiar en el pavimento, él se relajo tirando sus brazos de manera despreocupada al costado del asiento.

"Por cierto, soy Lavi… Lavi Bookman" Se presentó de manera simpática, estirando uno de sus brazos y acomodando la cinta de su frente. Por supuesto, su verdadero nombre no era algo que le mencionara a cualquiera —por no decir a nadie—.

"Miranda Lotto…" terminó en un balbuceo y tras decir alguna que otra tontería más, Lavi sintió que el peso de su cuerpo se iba hacia adelante, mientras la voz femenina ejercía un grito que bien podría haberle roto un tímpano. Miranda le vio con dos enormes lágrimas en los ojos, en tanto los suyos verdosos se habían quedado en el poste —ahora roto— que la joven se había llevado puesto. "¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡¡No vo-lverá a ocurrir!!" le gritó, tratando de girar la llave de arranque con temblorosas manos.

Lavi sólo pensaba en el hecho que eran cuatro cuadras, no iba a morir en cuatro cuadras, ¿verdad? Tras entreabrir sus labios para buscar coherencia en lo que diría a continuación, sonrió de manera pequeña. Quizá era la primera vez que ejercía este tipo de oficio y ella podría estar nerviosa dado que su primer pasajero era un hombre.

"No te preocupes, Miranda…" Eso no significaba que él no se preocupara; Lavi era consciente que las próximas cuadras, y ésta travesía, sólo podría contarlas si llegaba con vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lenalee Lee apoyó su espalda en la puerta del pequeño cuarto. Realmente iba a ser una noche larga y tras haber sujetado bien sus dos cintas —atadas de manera prolija en la base de la cabeza—; se tapó levemente las fosas nasales para evitar que el humo de los incontables cigarrillos (la mayoría abanos) siguiera corriendo por el interior de su cuerpo.

Las paredes parecían estar hechas de cartón, ya que había intentado estar un poco afuera, pero era el mismo resultado dado que el humo se expandía de manera peculiar por todo el corredor. Inhalo un poco afuera, y a continuación volvió a internarse en la habitación. El lugar en general resultaba desagradable; no precisamente todo el centro nocturno, pero sí lo implicaba los pasillos del fondo —dónde, casualmente, estaban ellos—; si hubiese sido por ella habría arrastrado a su mejor amigo del pañuelo que cubría sus cabellos y lo habría sacado a patadas.

Pero bien, ella no iba a dejarlo solo y Allen no tenía muchas alternativas.

Miró con recelo, en tanto la muchedumbre masculina que se reunía en una cuadrada y pequeña mesa gozaba de charlas estúpidas y sin sentidos (al menos para ella) haciendo gala de su talento para el póker. Pero ello terminaba decayendo en el vacío dado que el adolescente —su mejor amigo— siempre terminaba despachando a quién tuviese en frente. Lenalee sólo esperaba que, ciertamente, con esto pudiera terminar de una buena vez con las deudas del maestro de Allen.

Pero éstas nunca terminaban, ella podía sonreírle diciéndole _"Te falta poco, Allen-kun"_ y Allen la miraba con horror y cansancio al constatarle que ella no lo conocía de la misma forma en que él lo conocía. Tocio cuando una bocanada más fuerte llegaba a ella de manera perturbadora. Estos lugares le daban cierto miedo, para ser franca, pero nunca le impidieron terminar acompañándolo en la mayoría de las travesías desde que él había llegado.

Estaba segura que en los próximos meses Allen llegaría con la noticia que se iría a otro lado. Hizo una mueca viendo que un nuevo mazo era repartido y barajado de manera sospechosa; e hizo un murmullo para ella misma de la trampa evidente que había entre ellos. Aunque Allen no era precisamente un santo; cierto que sonreía de manera casi angelical, pero ella podía verle con claridad dos enormes cuernos salir de sus sienes. Y es que Allen era todo lo contrario a lo que ellos creían. Reteniendo una risita, cuando un grito de disgusto y dos palmas enormes se aplastaban de manera brutal en la mesa de madera.

Tuvo miedo en ese instante; si bien Lenalee podía defenderse por ella misma y Allen también, no significaba que pudiesen con tantos.

"Tch" apretó su mandíbula un hombre tosco, de aspecto desgarbado quién había hecho la pequeña escena segundos antes. Vio que Allen lo miraba desde dónde estaba sentado "Tira otra vez" ordenó el sujeto, ahora frente al adolescente. Lenalee se alerto, buscando a tientas una botella —algo—.

"Lo siento, pero ésta mano terminó." El muchacho sonrió de manera calma, mientras sus ojos grisáceos se clavaban en el próximo que jugaría la mano próxima. "El que sigue, por favor"

Los ojos de Lenalee no dejaban de analizar al hombre que parecía seguir presionando a Allen y, a pesar de que estaba aterrada, con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho con fuerza —al punto de querer detenerse en cualquier momento—; se colocó detrás de Allen con el ceño fruncido y recostando una mano en su hombro. El joven parpadeó y le hizo una seña con la mano.

"Esta bien, Lenalee, no creo que sea necesario…" murmuró, para más espanto de ella. No creía soportar tanta presión, al menos no cada noche que Allen recurría a estas artimañas para pagarle al sujeto que lo había reconocido inmediatamente como aprendiz de Cross. Cross Marian cierto que era un hombre temible, pero esto daba más espanto que el sujeto en sí.

Suspirando se acercó hasta el oído de Allen para murmurar con sutileza:

"Pero, Allen-kun, ¿crees que… salgamos bien, verdad?" la voz le titubeó un poco sin poder evitarlo. Vio como él clavaba los ojos mirándola de reojo y sonriéndole calmadamente.

"Aa. No te preocupes…" Le sonrió una vez más, y Lenalee estuvo convencida que él sabía lo que hacía. El hombre delgado de aspecto deplorable se alejó hasta la puerta de salida, golpeándola —al salir— con fuerza; más… Allen ni se tensó con el fuerte golpe, parecía saber como tratar con éste tipo de personas.

Lenalee terminó por suspirar y alejarse, cruzando ambos brazos en su pecho para saber si paraba el constante temblor de los mismos. Tomando un poco de aire —el cual parecía contaminado—, recostó nuevamente la espalda en el marco de la puerta. Se preguntó en silencio, mientras veía a Allen sonreírle al próximo de manera desafiante, cómo realmente terminaría la noche.

Miro el reloj de mano, notando que las tres de la madrugada ya eran más que tarde para ellos, dado que a las ocho de la mañana tendrían que abrir el café que estaba a unas cuadras de éste horrible lugar. Bien, sonriendo, Lenalee prefiero confiar ciegamente en que Allen podría manejar la situación. Y de eso tenía cada vez menos dudas, podría influir el hecho que su amigo tenía apenas dieciséis años y los demás… arriba de veinte.

Bien, debía tranquilizarse, Allen podía con la situación, ¿verdad?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc **

* * *


	2. Capítulo I

**Entre Líneas y Café**

Situaciones incómodas

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con las cartas que tenía actualmente, Allen estaba seguro que no tendría oportunidad.

Sonrió, cerrando con calma sus ojos, mientras con sus otros sentidos trataba de cuidar de Lenalee. Él le había dicho que no era necesario que lo acompañara; dos motivos importantes eran: alguien tenía que estar lo suficientemente despierto para atender en la cafetería y el otro que era una ichica/i. El segundo era el que más le preocupaba. Seguro… Lenalee podía cuidarse, pero no era necesario adivinar que la joven estaba aterrada hasta la última parte del cuerpo.

Frunció su ceño, apretando el cartón de las cartas, a continuación miró por encima de su hombro la ubicación actual de ella. Suspirando con sutileza, y tratando de tener control sobre lo que implicaba obtener el dinero que necesitaba su maestro —o él en el mismo caso—; trabajando en el café le servía para abastecerse él mismo y, como era de esperarse, sólo para él mismo. Ese era el principal motivo por el cual Allen estaba en un lugar clandestino, en los pasillos de lo que era un centro nocturno.

Adelante, cuando apenas habían entrado, Allen pudo sentir el aire acoplado en el centro. Era tanta la adrenalina que ostentaba la plataforma que había creído en la posibilidad de nunca llegar a dónde estaba ahora.

Aún tenía que acostumbrarse mucho a cómo se manejaban las cosas en ésta ciudad. No era que le molestara, después de todo hacía mucho que no veía a Lenalee y, a su vez, descansaba de Cross por un tiempo. Desde que tuvo uso de razón y desde que Cross y Komui se conocía desde años… Allen ya había formando un ligero contacto con Lenalee, la muchacha era ya parte de su vida —a pesar de los años sin verla—; para él viajar por todo el mundo era algo emocionante, para qué mentir. Por mucho que quisiera un lugar estable al cual regresar.

Retiró un mechón de cabello ocultándolo en el pañuelo que cubría el resto de ellos. No le disgustaba el color, sino más bien que lo viese como una cosa extraña por el platinado. Para algunas personas el color resultaba exótico dado la rareza del mismo, para otras sólo raro. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el mazo que actualmente el sujeto estaba repartiendo. El hombre abrió sus manos, haciendo que las cartas danzaran de una a otra; las pupilas grisáceas estaban fijas en cada carta, en cada trampa que el otro podía hacerle. Pero bien, Allen —sin presumir— sabía que era _bueno_ en esto. Cuando la baraja el fin estuvo repartida en partes iguales fue cuando sonrió de manera tranquila, cerrando sus ojos y… _haciendo trabajar su magia_.

"Tú vas primero" Mencionó, un poco más seguro que en principio; moviendo su muñeca y dejando caer las cartas que necesitaba, ocultándolas bien en su propia mano. Si hubiese repartido él… habría tenido más posibilidades de ganar la primera mano. El sujeto le sonrió de manera engreída antes de comenzar la partida.

Allen, además de tener en cuenta las trampas, al hombre en sí, a las cartas que debería 'sacar' para poder tener el juego en sus manos; también cuidaba de Lenalee a sus espaldas. Este tipo de ambientes no eran para ella. Lamió sus labios mientras la impaciencia por sacarla de ahí se hacia más apremiante. Sin embargo, pensando en eso, la mejor opción sería irse por esta noche y volver en la semana—pero también ella sería lo suficientemente terca para volver con él, o mismo seguirlo si decidía otro lugar clandestino.

Allen negó con la cabeza mientras tocaba su parte; sintiendo otro cabello caer y, gracias a la poca luz, podía ser devuelto al pañuelo sin ser visto. Suspiró cuando el sonido de pisadas agudas se acercaba a la única mujer del lugar. Pasó saliva y miró por encima de su hombro, notando la mueca de Lenalee, la vio alejarse más al rincón conforme el adolescente avanzaba. Él por su parte preparó de la cantidad de naipes uno lo suficiente filoso. Nunca se sabe cuando podía recurrir a esto. Tomándolo entre su dedo índice y medio, Allen lo tiró en medio de Lenalee y él, clavándose instantáneamente en la pared.

"¡Ah! Lo siento, se escapó de mi baraja" Era algo evidente que la disculpa era falsa, al menos para él y su amiga, pero aún así… y tras la acción, Allen se puso de pie rascándose la nuca al disculparse sin sentirlo.

"Creo… que entendí el mensaje" Viendo que él no tenía intenciones de provocar una pelea, Allen se quedó tranquilo, notando que Lenalee le sonreí y sus labios se movían en un: _Muchas gracias, Allen-kun_. Él no contestó moviendo sus labios, pero sí mirándola de manera calma.

Definitivamente, después de esta noche, sería la última que saliera con Lenalee a este tipo de lugares.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lavi Bookman sonrió de manera titubeante al salir del automóvil… con Kanda a su lado. El japonés estaba más que molesto por su repentina visita y había ejercido la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para quedarse en casa. Al final terminó cediendo ya que no tenía alguna otra alternativa para apagar la radio constante que era Lavi en su cabeza; recordar que había cantado una canción de cuna en el oído del japonés no era algo de lo que Lavi se jactara—pero sí lo había entretenido.

Curiosamente, no sólo habían sido ellos solos quienes habían dejado el vehículo. Miranda—sí, la muchacha que al final no terminó matándolo, pero dejando varias abolladuras en la parte trasera y delantera— también miraba el lugar de una manera tranquila. Lavi la miró de manera inquisitiva mientras ella terminaba de limpiar las manchas del rímel y delineador corridas por el constante llanto. No obstante… las expresiones de Kanda habían sido dignas de grabarse en una cámara con cada tropezón que Miranda causaba—sabía que iba a perdurar por mucho tiempo en su memoria. Ahora, estando frente a un centro nocturno (del cual era la primera vez que veía y tenía intención de quedarse) El mismo tenía más de un motivo para sostener su popularidad.

Sonrió un poco, ajustando su parche. La noche debía ser entretenida y esperaba que se concentrara el suficiente calor para poder volver a sentir su cuerpo. Apretó su labio, sintiendo que la piel de su rostro se secaba con velocidad y que el japonés ya estaba a media cuadra de distancia de ellos. Miranda sólo miraba azorada la entrada, como si la misma fuese lo suficientemente imponente para dejarla en blanco. Lavi, ignorando el hecho que Kanda estaba más que delante de ellos —y siendo curioso como lo era— no pudo evitar el hablar. Eso sin tener en cuenta que contaba más en el hecho que Mirada podía resultar más agradable que Yuu en sí.

"No creí que recurriera a estos lugares, Miranda" Le comentó amistosamente, y hablando con la verdad. Era difícil de imaginarla a ella viniendo cada sábado.

"Oh no, no vengo. De hecho es la primera vez que lo veo…" Miró sus zapatos y volvió a prestarle atención: "Siento mucho el viaje…" agachó la cabeza más, a lo que Lavi le golpeó el hombro de manera suave; casi sin tocarla.

"No te preocupes, Yuu y yo llegamos vivos después de todo" Tras una carcajada, enarcó una ceja y agitó su mano "¡Oye, Yuu! Espera un momento."

Kanda no se molestó en mirarle, contrario a ello: lo miró por encima de su hombro. Y Lavi notó que había traído a Mugen con él—el cual estaba bien atado a su cintura—; lo miró de manera crédula antes de pensar que los dejarían en la puerta por portar armas con filos. O un arma en general. Parpadeó negando con la cabeza, notando que ni el hecho de estar con una mujer le inhibía para ser quién quien era. Mirando de la forma, podía afirmar que ser padrino de bodas estaba lejos de cumplirse.

"Qué te cojan, conejo" Ante el vocabulario de Yuu, vio que Miranda se ruborizaba de manera escandalosa, escondiendo su rostro entre sus delgadas manos y mirando a otro lado. Lavi sólo negó más, notando que el japonés volvía a hablar pero de manera más severa: "Tu jodiste con esto de venir"

"Sí, pero… no era para ser insultado" Lavi cruzó sus manos detrás de su nuca, mirándolo como si fuese una gracia—o bien un mono para hacer gracias— "Aww, me pregunto si también serás así en nuestra Luna de Miel, Yuu-chan"

Eso bastó para ver las orejas rojizas de Miranda, y que Kanda se detuviera—solo que el rojo de él no era precisamente de vergüenza. Bastó unos segundos para que estuviera frente a él, mirándolo desde arriba—puesto que era más alto—; y la expresión de sed-de-sangre típica le recorrió como un escalofrío bastante perturbador. Más cuando Kanda había tomado el cuello de su camisa y lo había elevado del suelo un poco. Lavi siempre se preguntó de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza; sea como fuese, ahora mismo estaba tratando de figurarse cómo convencer a Kanda para que dejara a Mugen —eso era imposible—, o por lo menos que lo ocultara para entrar.

"Dices algo así otra vez y te parto la cara" Simple y llanamente, Lavi captó el mensaje. Ahora de tomar la advertencia como tal era otra cosa. Él sonrió explotando en una risotada en el rostro del japonés, distrayéndolo y haciéndole señas a Miranda de la espada. Era muy difícil distraer al japonés, menos cuando de Mugen se trataba, pero bien… o perdía la cabeza en esto, o se quedaba afuera del lugar.

Miranda quién se había distraído, se ve, al no recibir su seña… lo miró de manera inquisitiva cuando Lavi terminó golpeándola disimuladamente. Esto era trabajo de dos y le daba pena involucrar a Miranda en el proceso, pero era la única que estaba ahí justo en el momento preciso.

"¿Por qué quieres ocultarlo, Yuu-chan? Si…" Antes de qué dijera algo más el puño cerrado de Kanda se estrechó en su ojo-sin-parche dejándolo medio adolorido. "Eso dolió, Yuu; podría haber sido el otro…" Además, ¿qué esperaba? Había estado cantándole la canción de cuna una hora corrida y, encima, lo acusa de tener una relación. A Lavi no le sorprendió la razón. Lo que si le sorprendió era el hecho que, cuando Kanda al fin lo soltó, Miranda estaba ocultado la espada en la parte trasera de su vestido.

Oh, el poder de las mujeres; lo hacen todo de manera sigilosa. Probablemente con un poco de práctica podría enseñarle a quitarle el dinero a los hombres —como una vez le hicieron a él—; sacando eso de lado y el hecho que Yuu estaba a una distancia grandiosa para poder terminar él ocultando a Mugen, honestamente involucrarla un poco estaba bien. Pero si algo salía mal, si Yuu se daba cuenta de la falta de peso en su cintura y veía que Miranda la tenía… no creía que esa chica corriera con mucha suerte.

"¡N-no puedo creer que le robé… a-a"

"Maa, no te preocupes. Además… la palabra no es robar, es salvar, Miranda" sonrió de manera ruidosa "Créeme, lo máximo que nos podía pasar era terminar en una comisaría por ser cómplices de un ex convicto que lleva a un espada a un lugar para divertirse…"

Vio que Miranda perdía el color del rostro y parpadeó.

"En caso hipotético, no te preocupes, Yuu no es capaz de dañar a una mosca." Tras ver que el guardia era golpeado, Lavi se golpeo la frente terminando por sostener a la joven por los hombros "Algunas al menos." Miró mejor a la muchacha, notando que —se ve en torpeza— se había desgarrado el vestido. "No sabía que tenías bonitas piernas, deberías mostrarlas más seguido".

Miranda pego el grito en el cielo, antes de salir corriendo por el mismo camino que Kanda, mirándolo como si fuese un pervertido. Lavi terminó haciéndose una nota mental de no hacer chistes de mal gusto a Miranda. Negó con su cabeza una vez más antes de empezar a caminar. Miró de manera entretenida que Miranda se ajustaba como podía el enorme desgarre del vestido, ocultando otra vez sus piernas. Tras fruncir el ceño y patear una hoja, Lavi pensó en la posibilidad de que hoy en la noche podría ser más interesante de lo que creía. Sea como fuese, se estaba helando… dejó de filosofar un instante y, de manera dinámica, dejó que los guardias inspeccionaran de manera superficial su ropa, pagar su entrada e ingresar de una vez por todas.

Oscuridad y, en medio de ella, muchas luces de diversos colores fue lo que recibió. Sonrió, esto era lo que necesitaba, olvidar, conocer chicas nuevas, olvidar y quizá—con suerte, cosa que dudaba—un poco de inspiración. El primer paso era buscar algo para tomar, después de todo… el frío de afuera lo había dejado con la sangre helada y con sed. Y una vez más el otoño resultaba tan inestable. Se acercó a la barra, mirando con perspicacia el lugar. Bien adornado en lo alto de las paredes y la estructura amplia permitía la entrada de muchas personas (lo cual significaba no ahogarse en caso de querer pasar de un lado a otro); había cuatro barras en total y la parte dónde estaba él repleta de mesas y sillas. Las otras tres estaban una en la parte de arriba, y las otras dos abarcando el lado del fondo y costado.

Sin embargo, optó por sentarse en las altas sillas de manera interactiva. Por supuesto, él no bebía alcohol; el viejo Panda (su abuelo) cada vez que —al menos en la etapa adolescente— le obligaba a ponerse boca abajo, sosteniendo su cuerpo con una mano si por azares llegaba a sentirle la fragancia del mismo. Malas experiencias ocurrieron tras ello. Al punto de tomar un café en las noches, sino una soda… dependía de sí bailaba, o si estaba de manera tranquila —relajado en un banco, disfrutando de la música que no lo dejaba escuchar sus pensamientos— o bien, si se acercaba a una muchacha que pueda ser su _strike_ de la noche… recurría a chicles. ¿Qué? No había nada más efectivo. Un hombre moreno, alto y de pelo oscuro se acercó a él, limpiando una copa bastante profunda con un pañuelo blanco.

"¿Qué te sirvo, chico?" Lavi abrió la cartilla de manera pensativa y, más allá de la enorme lista de alcohol que ofrecía, no encontró más de su agrado que la soda.

"Un soda estaría bien" Estuvo a un paso de entablar una conversación con el sujeto. Pero bien, recordó que había perdido a Kanda entre personas divertidas. O esa: eso era más alarmante de lo que parecía. Más, Lavi no hizo seña de moverse a ningún lado por el momento. El moreno se dio media vuelta a buscar su bebida —supuso— y el se quedo completamente abstraído en el escenario frente a él.

Las personas estaban animadas, cómo si hubiesen esperado toda la semana para salir de la rutina laboral—o del infierno que implicaba la sociedad—, la adrenalina podía respirarse como si fuese una potente adicción que obligaba a su propio cuerpo a moverse. En su caso, su cuello. Lavi se encontró lo suficientemente relajado para pensar la posibilidad de quedarse en el mismo lugar toda la noche. Simplemente dejando a su cuello reflejar las ansias que normalmente perdía en la semana, oculto de todo lo que implicaba sociedad. Cierto que él por esencia era una persona amigable; sin embargo… las personas con las que se abría eran contadas con los dedos de la manos.

Meditó un poco mientras jugaba con el ajuste de su parche. Era como estar solo en medio de tanta hipocresía —él era igual de hipócrita, dicho sea de paso—; pero a veces se encontraba irremediablemente solo, esperando que alguien que alguien desconocido lo llevara lejos de todo. Lavi sonrió ante ello, ni que las cosas de Disney pasaran en la vida real. La vida real era cruda, en dónde nadie puede confiar en nadie. La mueca de sus labios podía notarse aún con las pocas luces del lugar, algo inevitable desgraciadamente. Sonrió con ganas cuando su soda estuvo en la mesa; el moreno se inclinó un poco.

"No creo que sea buena idea traer armas al lugar" Lavi parpadeó perplejo.

"¡¿Cómo sabes…?!"

"Eh. No hace falta imaginarse mucho" El mesero le sonrió, mientras que él sólo se sentía bastante incómodo. Que alguien sepa de un arma dentro del local comenzaba a generar incertidumbres, sobre todo con aquellos que parecían tomar anabólicos. "No le diré a nadie, no me pagan por eso"

Su rostro reflejó absoluta tranquilidad, casi infantilismo. Le sonrió de manera animada mientras su único ojo visible prestaba atención a una pequeña, y casi oculta, puerta. Pasó la punta de su lengua por sus labios mientras la miraba con curiosidad. Y es que estaba tan oculta que era imposible ignorar su presencia. Se preguntó para él mismo cuantas personas la habían notado; ya que el color de la misma podía confundirse como parte de la pared. Suspiró un poco antes de inclinarse en el oído moreno.

"Gracias por eso, me salvaste. Um, por cierto ¿qué hay tras la puerta?" La sonrisa suave del sujeto llegó a sus oídos como si ésta fuese fresca. Lavi sólo hizo una mueca, preguntando luego un claro "¿Qué?" Entonces los ojos dorados del hombre en cuestión lo miraron como no fuese un lugar por el cual todos preguntaran.

"Tienes buena vista, chico" Tomo un vaso, limpiándolo con el mismo trapo y apoyó sus codos en la barra mirando la misma puerta que él. "No hace mucho dos chicos y una mujer me preguntaron por lo mismo" Le sonrió de manera cínica mientras terminaba por apartar su vista y le habló mirándolo por encima de su hombro "Ve a ver si quieres"

Lavi bien sabía que su curiosidad no lo iba a dejar en paz toda la noche, pero también se percató de que no era un lugar que se pudiera considerar seguro, dado el tono que el hombre había usado para informarlo. Ajusto el pañuelo en su frente, olvidando a Kanda y comenzando a beber de manera enérgica la soda. Dejó el dinero al lado del vaso y le mencionó una vez más.

"Gracias… ehu…"

"Tyki. Tyki Mikk." Lavi estiró su mano contestando el saludo con su nombre antes de comenzar a perderse, con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, entre tanta gente.

Lavi veía esto, mientras pasaba entre tantas disculpas, cómo una pequeña aventura infantil. Con cada paso que daba le parecía que la puerta era cada vez menos visible. Había ciertos detalles que no se percibían y en la distancia sí; murmuró una disculpa más mientras su meta estaba cada vez más cerca. Le sorprendió notar que no había cerradura; se rascó la cabeza mientras mordía su labio en impaciencia. Cierto, también era mejor si nadie se daba cuenta. Más que nada porque tenía un presentimiento raro: ni bueno, ni malo. Sólo raro. El corazón parecía bombear menos sangre, y cuando menos lo esperaron sus dedos tocaron la puerta.

Bien, es decir, con un poco de presión ésta se abrió inmediatamente reflejando un corredor dónde había humo de cigarrillo contaminando toda el área. Se tapó la boca con el pañuelo que cruzaba su cuello, alzándolo y presionándolo para que no cayera nuevamente. Al entrar podían verse tres puertas, naipes y una inmensa cantidad de basura en los suelos. Era algo evidente que no iba a respirar con normalidad por un largo tiempo, dado el amplio del corredor, por ello… sacó su rostro inhalando todo lo que podía antes de volver a cruzar esa delgada línea que separaba un ambiente de la enorme pista de baile.

Hombres, notó Lavi. Todos eran de su mismo sexo y los mismos parecían no sólo fumar cigarrillos —los delgados, los comunes— sino abanos gruesos. También el olor nauseabundo de la cerveza, tequila y whisky invadieron sus sentidos dejándolo con menos respiración que en un principio. Era abrumador y hasta cierto punto escalofriante, Lavi nunca se había imaginado concurrir a un lugar de este estilo. Mejor aún: mirarlo siquiera. Pero bueno ya estaba aquí, mientras que Kanda estaba entre adolescentes que se creían ser felices y todo el bla, bla común. Pensó en un momento en girar sus pies y largarse, volver al espacio hipócrita; pero… reiterando: ya estaba ahí. El piso parecía un poco resbaloso inclusive, bajando su mirada podía admirar el color ámbar de alguna bebida alcohólica que no supo distinguir, por falta de luz tal vez, y eso que apenas había entrado. No se quería imaginar que había más allá de estos dos pasos.

Cerró los ojos con cansancio y revoleó los ojos. Esta gente no debía ni ser la mitad de agradable de lo que era él. Abrió una puerta, notando que dos sujetos se estaban peleando. De hecho parecían querer ya matarse, dado el cuchillo de uno que bordeaba la garganta amplia y masculina del otro mientras otros dos lo sostenían por los hombros.

"Esperamos el dinero, el plazo venció hace una semana" Lavi la cerró inmediatamente, sintiendo el sabor amargo del vómito subirle por la garganta y dejando el mal aliento allí. Recostó su peso en la pared sintiendo el olor a sangre confundirse entre el alcohol y no demoró en salir corriendo, por mala suerte, en dirección opuesta. No se dio cuenta hasta cuanto se había internado en lo que parecía el hoyo del mismo infierno, mientras su mente trabajaba de manera rápida llegando a la clara conclusión de porque exactamente el sujeto había muerto: cartas. Y no era un asunto del cual desconfiase, contrario a ello; los naipes que al principio parecían estar en el suelo sin motivo comenzaban a tenerlo. El lugar dónde estaba actualmente era un centro clandestino de apuestas.

En su propia desesperación, a pesar que no lo reconociera, abrió rápidamente una puerta que había tanteado al principio, empujando a alguien en el proceso y cayendo encima de ella.

"¿Lavi-kun?" La pregunta y la voz le hicieron casi derramar lágrimas de felicidad. Oh, un conocido, Lavi se abrazó inmediatamente.

"¡Miranda! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, en este lugar…?" Preguntó, aún sin dejar ir a Miranda y, ahora sacudiéndola de los hombros. "¡Es peligroso… es…!"

"Tranquilo, Lavi-kun… Ahora, Allen-kun está jugando" ¿De qué rayos le estaba hablando? ¡Unos pasos atrás habían matado a un hombre! Y notó, luego de mirar a su alrededor que Miranda no era la única mujer en todo el lugar. Una japonesa, una atractiva japonesa —notó— se acercó a ellos.

"¿Lo conoces, Miranda?" Bien, esto ya se estaba poniendo raro. No porque ya de por sí el hecho que su reciente conocida estuviese en un lugar como este, sino porque esta muchacha… era menor; bueno quizá no tanto. Sin embargo no dejaba de ser una adolescente.

"Aa. Un pasajero… el cual casi no" Miranda estaba al borde del llanto, mientras la japonesa le golpeaba el hombro sonriéndole. Lavi miraba la relación de ellas perplejo. Dos mujeres, en un ambiente completamente horrible, parecían estar cómodas y sanas.

Él ya era de naturaleza observador y sus gestos, sonrisas, hasta la forma en que se movía cada parte de su cuerpo parecían indicarle que no sólo estaban tranquilas sino que no tenían ningún miedo presente. Sonrió un poco, sintiendo que él mismo se relajaba a pesar de lo sufrido unos minutos antes. Ellas no tenían lesiones en sus cuerpos, mucho menos incomodidad y él estaba relajado de ver una cara conocida, la otra aún faltaba la parte formal, pero Lavi ya sentía afecto por ella. Es decir, era una persona más con la cual podía pensar de manera estable y tranquila. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de no saber porque ellas estaban dónde estaban.

Miranda se incorporó del suelo, sacudiéndose el largo vestido oscuro y la japonesa le extendió una mano para incorporarlo del suelo.

"Lavi Bookman" estiró una mano, sonriendo de forma galante mientras la muchacha la estrechaba entre sus delgados dedos. "Es un placer"

"Lenalee Lee." Le sonrió un poco, a continuación le hizo una seña que guardara silencio, ubicando su dedo índice entre sus labios. Antes de que Lavi pudiera saciar su curiosidad, la frase siguiente le hizo prestar la debida atención a los protagonistas de que tantos "grandotes" —como los describió— estuvieran rodeándolos.

"Escalera real"

Mirando mejor las cuatro paredes notó varios hombres sin pertenecías, y no sólo eso, había alguien menudo cubierto de relojes de oro, ropas costosas, y demás cosas que no acaparaban su imaginación realmente. Es decir… era evidente que estaban apostando, y no sólo eso, sino que el adolescente que le mostraba la espalda se mantenía en una pieza. No parecía haber perdido pertenencias, no parecía haber sido golpeado por la gran diferencia que ejercía. Se refregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano sin creerlo.

O el chico era un maldito genio, o era mejor en hacer trampas que los que estaban frente a él. Fue entonces, una milésima de segundo, dónde este muchacho lo miró por encima de su hombro; Lavi supuso que era por el escándalo que había hecho antes. Sin embargo… El ojo verdoso de Lavi se perdió en esos grisáceos. No en alguna situación romántica, sino más bien en los _ojos_. La mirada perdida entre el pequeño iris negro; esa mirada que pedía por algo, o alguien—parecía la de una persona que había visto el mismo infierno con anterioridad. Tuvo curiosidad un instante ya que el muchacho volvió a centrar su atención al juego, terminándolo al momento y sonriéndole al contrincante.

Lavi parpadeó. Ver esa sonrisa era verse en el espejo. Ahora podía visualizar cuan falsas eran las suyas, cuan vacías podían ser; y tampoco pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿Cuántas personas en este espacio lo habían notado realmente?

"¿Quién es él?" Le preguntó en un susurro a Lenalee, sólo por el hecho de estar más cerca. Miranda parecía sorprendida aún mirando al muchacho.

"Allen; Allen Walker" Ella le sonrió de manera dulce, aunque mirando al recién nombrado —ahora conocido como Allen—. "Es raro que pierda, juega desde hace unos años"

"¿Ah? ¡P,ero si no es más que un chico!" exclamó de golpe, atrayendo la atención en su alrededor y tapando su boca con una mano al notarlo. "Es imposible." Esta vez fue Miranda quién le contestó.

"¿Sí, verdad? Y-yo también me impresioné al saberlo…" tomó un respiro, mientras movía una mano a sus cabellos "Pero sólo he visto a Allen-kun dos veces, no viene mucho a este país."

Lavi tuvo la sospecha que sí quería conocer mejor a Allen era preguntarle él mismo. Había un motivo bizarro, o algo que pulsaba en su sub-consciente, que le decía claramente que él no se abría a cualquiera. Y eso podía ser por el motivo de que se estaba viendo a él mismo, sentado, sonriéndole al sujeto, mostrándose completo cuando no hay nada de lo cual aferrarse. Lavi cruzó los brazos en su nuca mientras descansaba su espalda en la pared, era todo un misterio—porque ni él mismo ya sabía quién era realmente. ¿Sería el caso con Allen?

"¿Alguien más quiere jugar?" La voz de Allen llego a sus oídos, exaltándolo al instante, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y cuando dio un paso adelante… supo que estaba haciendo algo muy estúpido. Pero _cualquier_ motivo era bueno para iniciar una conversación, o algo.

"Si tienes tiempo… quisiera jugar esta mano"

Lavi sonrió.

Allen sólo parpadeó.

"Claro, no hay problema. Um, ¿qué vas a apostar?" Lavi no pensó en las consecuencias al sacar a Mugen de su espalda; logrando que Miranda se espantara y Lenalee lo viera como si fuese un delincuente. Por supuesto era de esperarse.

"No sé cuanto valor tenga esta cosa; pero sirve ¿no?"

Allen asintió, mientras que él observaba las cartas ir de un lado a otro de la cada mano. El muchacho lo miró como sabiendo que era la primera vez que jugaba —probablemente no se estaba mostrando muy seguro— ¿o era su rostro? Tomó asiento frente a él; notando un cabello grisáceo caer del pañuelo negro que estaba en su cabeza. Parpadeó extrañado, había oído de ese color de cabello… pero era muy raro verlo en persona. Cuando los dedos del chico lo ocultaron tras el pañuelo, Lavi supo que lo mejor no hacer notar ese detalle.

Podía sentir su garganta quemar por decir algo, pero realmente no creía el lugar para conocer a alguien que podría ser un amigo —o algo parecido—. Respiró hondo mientras Allen le sonrió un poco de manera '_angelical_'. Él ya podía ver que el chico era un completo demonio en cuestión de cartas…

… Y, ah, el detalle que Kanda iba a matarlo cuando sepa que Mugen ya no sería de él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¡No puedo que haya perdido a Mugen, Yuu va a matarme cuando lo sepa!"

Se quejó, encontrándose solamente con Allen a su lado, ya fuera de aquel de lugar, sentado en la barra que estaba en el fondo. Las mujeres que estaban con ellos se excusaron con volver enseguida… mientras ellos pedían una soda por separado. Lavi lo miró de reojo, encontrándose con el muchacho abstraído en alguna parte de la pista. Era algo evidente que se estaba durmiendo sentado y él no pudo más que sonreír por ello. Sin embargo, y cuando no lo esperaba, los ojos grisáceos de Allen se clavaron en los suyos lo miraron de manera inquisitiva.

"¿Qué tanto puede matarte?" Bien, no era el tipo de respuesta que esperaba… pero era un comienzo que el muchacho le hablara dos palabras corridas. Acomodó su rostro en medio de sus brazos y lo miró de manera lastimera —como un cachorro que está al borde de la desgracia— "Supongo que eso contesta mi pregunta"

"Podría decirse que lo suficiente para que no me conozcan en mi funeral" La risa de Allen inundó el lugar de manera rica, sintiendo que él mismo sonreía por el hecho que él lo hiciera. Era extraño y se sentía bien. Esa sensación en su pecho de sonreír con ganas, llenando sus pulmones con aire. "No sé cuantas veces me presenté hoy, pero puedes llamarme Lavi… Lavi Bookman"

"Allen, aunque creo que Lenalee te lo dijo, ¿no?" Él asintió. Brindándole espacio para decir hasta dónde pretendía que supiera, por algún motivo… sentía que ninguna de las caras, ni personalidades, le servían para hacer entrar en confianza a Allen. No; él era más complicado.

Probablemente casi tanto como él.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de silencio, notando el tumulto de personas que comenzaba a despejar la pista, Lavi se acercó de manera confidente; notando que Allen seguía caminando de manera tranquila, y él mismo se sorprendió de la fortaleza del muchacho de no tener traumas por concurrir a esos lugares. Él mismo había estado unos minutos y había tenido toda intención de salir corriendo lejos, lástima que no había sido para el lado opuesto del que había tomado. Ahora mismo sentía que había tenido diversión de sobra y su cuerpo estaba cansado con las emociones solamente. Quizá era más mental que corporal, pero cada fibra de su cuerpo parecía pesar unos cien kilos.

Caminaron unos minutos más, llegando casi hasta la salida. Y Lavi se ocultó detrás de Allen, para su fortuna la estatura era la misma, porque sino Kanda lo abría descubierto completamente. Tragó saliva mientras asomaba el ojo por encima del hombro del muchacho. Por supuesto, este lo miró como si fuese un lunático, pero era cuestión de vida o muerte. Yuu iba a matarlo y no iba a quedar nada de él para llorar. No. Nada. Directamente iban a quedar sus cenizas en vez que su cuerpo sin vida. Se tensó significativamente, aferrándose a los hombros de Allen como si fuese cuestión de vida o muerte, ya que Kanda estaba buscado su oh-tan-cercano-cadáver.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Lavi le sonrió con temor mientras señalaba al japonés, Allen parpadeó y clavó sus ojos en él. "Yuu, ¿cierto?" Él asintió, escuchando a Allen susurrar por lo bajo "¿Qué te parece un cambio, Lavi?"

"Cualquier cosa que me pidas haré. Inclusive bañar al perro, si tienes uno." Una carcajada retumbó en sus oídos, sin embargo… tenía una muerte muy cercana como para contagiarse con la misma.

"En dónde trabajo… se necesita una mano de pintura. Um, ¿crees que puedas ocuparte de eso si te devuelvo la espada?"

Antes de contestar un rotundo: Si; Lavi también miró que las posibilidades de acercarse a Allen eran más próximas con esa propuesta, eso sin tener en cuenta que podría conocer más a fondo a Lenalee y a Miranda—quienes le habían parecido ipersonas/i— tampoco era que tuviera mucho tiempo para meditarlo, Kanda estaba más cerca de lo que veía. Asintió de manera desesperada notando que, efectivamente, el japonés estaba prácticamente encima de ellos. Allen fue cuidadoso pasando el sable por detrás.

Lavi sonrió, saltando —con Mugen en sus manos— desde la espalda del chico. Fue rápido, técnicamente se tiró encima de Kanda.

"¡Yuu! Pensé que ya estabas en casa, que curioso que estés aquí…"

"¿Dónde está mugen, estúpido conejo?" La voz de Kanda era contenida, prácticamente irradiaba furia; pasó saliva mientras sus manos jugaban de manera imparcial con el sable. Buscó apoyo en Allen, pero éste sólo le sonrió manteniéndose al margen de la situación. Cierto, ni siquiera conocía a Kanda.

"Aww, me debes una, encontré a Mugen tirada de manera descuidada en el suelo" Se la extendió extendiendo su sonrisa plácidamente. Era una mentira piadosa, obviamente. "Entonces, ¿nos vamos a casa?"

Más allá de la larga noche que vivió, Lavi podía constatar —mientras salían las dos jóvenes de la entrada, saludándolos— lo interesante que podía resultar este asunto. Se encontró sonriendo mientras, esta vez y gracias al cielo, era Lenalee quién conducía. Repartiéndose en partes iguales y oyendo, de pronto, a Allen dormir contra la ventana. Lavi lo miró con toda la intensidad que le permitía el saber que el muchacho nunca podría saberlo. Allen era algo que tenía que averiguar quién era—probablemente por tener esperanza en encontrarse a él mismo también. Sin embargo, también tenía pleno conocimiento de que no todas las personas eran iguales. Pero algunas se acercaban de manera inevitable.

Lenalee carraspeó la garganta, sacándolo de sí mismo y haciendo que su atención se centrara en ella.

"¿Dónde te dejo, Lavi?" Le preguntó de manera amistosa. Lavi se sintió un poco torpe y distraído al no tener en cuenta ese detalle. Murmuró de manera suave, por miedo de despertar tanto a Kanda como a Allen.

"La Segunda Avenida estará bien, la conocerás por el parque gigante que tiene"

Abruptamente, la muchacha pareció atragantarse unos minutos, Miranda abrió sus ojos marrones un poco sorprendida.

"¿Ahí no es dónde alquiló Allen-kun?"

Y hasta Lavi se sorprendió con la coincidencia.

Parecía que el destino podía ser más inconcluso de lo que parecía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**A/N:** Gracias por leer -hugs-


	3. Capítulo II

**Entre Líneas y Café**

Vecinos

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era increíble el hecho que estuviese dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa como un idiota. Lavi se encontró en su casa, de pie, recostando su cuerpo en la pared blanca para luego dar vueltas sobre sus talones y dirigir su atención a la ventana. Y la verdad, desde la primera vez que había visto el balcón, esta era la única vez de no poder controlar la ansiedad de asomarse. Un pensamiento un poco estúpido, pero él tenía sus motivos: Allen Walker vivía debajo de él. En un departamento que nunca le había importado, que daba igual verlo, o no. Frustrado y cansado, Lavi terminó quitándose el trozo de tela que adornaba su frente, el cabello rojizo cayó de manera desprolija en su frente y parte del rostro; a continuación dejó que sus pensamientos no tomaran control sobre sus acciones—lo cual parecía casi imposible—; ya con resignación apretó sus dedos pasando las ventanas del mismo, para asomar su rostro desde la amplia baranda.

Bien, era evidente que cualquiera que lo viera de abajo creería que estaba loco por colgar la mitad de su cuerpo en la nada, pero tenía sus motivos —sus curiosos motivos, para ser franco—. No hay mucho que pudiese ver, a excepción de la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas del mismo balcón de Allen. No hace mucho que habían llegado (veinte minutos y un poco más para ser preciso), y Lavi no había tenido paz desde ese entonces. No era culpa del que creía albino, sino que su ansiedad no le permitía dormir siquiera. Más allá de eso, estaba completamente tranquilo con él mismo. Aunque siguiera colgado de la baranda de manera estúpida. Cuando sus cabellos terminaron cubriendo su rostro, fue cuando escuchó un sonido. Agudizó su oído, inclinándose más de lo normal —al punto de casi no hacer pie en baldosas firmes—, y notó que el sonido parecía ser de una caja de cartón. Sí, lo que oía era la cinta adhesiva ser desprendida de un trozo de cartón.

Analizando ese ruido y las cosas que había hablado con Lenalee y con Miranda... las palabras: mudanza, dos veces lo vi, tuvieron más sentido. Lavi no sabía los motivos del porqué Allen se vivía mudando, como le habían explicado. Pero tenía confianza que (en el tiempo necesario) él mismo podía despejarle sus dudas. No muchas veces conocía personas nómades, o sin tener un lugar fijo. Le hizo recordar la primera vez que decidió dejar la casa de su abuelo, la cual ya estaba tan lejos de su alcance que dolía un poco el saberlo. Claro que no pensaba de esa forma cuando sus maletas ya estaban en la puerta de salida, mientras la chatarra de auto que amaba se mantenía en el cordón de la vereda. Suspirando, y de manera insistente, Lavi se inclinó más; su suerte parecía querer cambiar cuando vio una sombra ir de un lado a otro. Inclusive parecía verlo con una caja ir de punta a punta. ¿Qué podía decir a su favor? El chico le llamaba la atención.

Y eso ya era un hecho raro considerando que las personas con las cuales hablaba eran fáciles de describir. Eran personas sencillas, con metas sencillas, con una vida sencilla. No era que juzgara si eran más interesantes por eso, o no; sino que no atraían su curiosidad. Por algún motivo bizarro él pensaba que las personas difíciles eran, justamente, las más leales. El viento frío le golpeo el rostro; y él terminó por maldecir la estación una vez más. Se aferró más a la baranda logrando que un gemido de esfuerzo saliera de su garganta de manera ahogada, dado que su estómago estaba siendo presionado contra el duro material. Bien, sólo era un poco más para seguir espi —él no estaba espiando, o eso creía, simplemente quería saber cómo estaba el nuevo vecino en el departamento—. Sin embargo estaba husmeando sin ser invitado lo cual lo hacía… sí, lo estaba espiando. No creía la posibilidad que Allen lo descubriera, o que se enojara si lo descubría, o mismo que lo echara si se daba cuenta, o que se mudara a kilómetros de él por considerarlo un espía.

Lavi no lo soportó más e ingresó a su casa. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que le dijera que hacer en ésta situación. O cómo resolver el problema, en todo caso nunca llegó a pedirle el celular a Miranda, mucho menos a Lenalee. Lavi sonrió cuando apretó la tecla _redial _de su celular, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá. La primera llamada fue cortada de manera prevista, por eso ni se había molestado e poner el auricular en su oído. Su imaginación voló a un Kanda recién salido de la ducha con ganas de estrolar el teléfono contra la pared. Lo raro de Yuu era que su personalidad y esencia eran tranquilas; de hecho Kanda también era una persona que lo intrigaba, tanto o más, o menos, que Allen. El japonés tenía un temperamento bi-polar por lo que podía describir. Sus costumbres, gestos, y hasta movimientos eran tranquilos —sin embargo, conocer la otra cara de Kanda era algo que no quisiera saber— y eso se debía a pensar en el hecho que seguía vivo. Respirando, con pulso y ahora molestándolo por teléfono.

Lavi podía rendir cuenta que más allá de lo que era Kanda… el japonés era su mejor amigo, y eso que había conocido personas. Ahora, lo que no podía identificar eran sus emociones luego de haber conocido a Allen. Quizá eran dudas de cómo debía hablar con él, o cómo reír, o mismo cómo mover sus manos. Allen había aparecido y lo había dejado en blanco (simple como eso); probablemente ahora debería tener en cuenta cómo es que piensa en eso cuando debería ser él mismo. Pero, recordándose a sí mismo, _él no sabe quién es. _

'_¿Qué quieres ahora?'_

Las mañanas de Yuu eran tan dulces (y eso que no había dormido, teniendo en cuenta que hace unos minutos habían llegado ambos) Lenalee seguro que sabe manejar un automóvil. Sea como fuese, Lavi suspiró, sonriendo de manera pequeña y la tela que descansaba en su cuello fue a parar a sus ojos, terminando por cubrirlos de manera rápida. Ahora mismo él estaba teniendo en cuenta lo cansado que estaba, no lo había sentido aún llegando a casa. Pero parecía que todo lo que había estado pensando se había juntado en algún punto específico de su cerebro agotando el resto de las partes que debían estar trabajando. Por ese motivo sus pies estaban en la mesa ratona de la sala, relajándose un poco al hundirse en el mullido oscuro del sillón. Llamar a Kanda había sido la mejor opción sin duda, ya que el japonés siempre le decía la verdad y, sin darse cuenta, terminaba de aconsejarlo.

"Hey, Yuu…" Saludó, pasando su brazo izquierdo por su estómago y sintiendo la piel fría del mismo en la cálida de la zona. "¿Sabes que Allen vive abajo, verdad? Pues… ¿sabes que hacer en estás situaciones?" No sentía la necesidad de ser completamente franco, Kanda lo conocía lo suficiente y además podía alegar que no le importaba el hecho, lo cual era factible de creer ya que él no era precisamente de esos que dijeran de manera cómoda sus sentimientos. Se enterró en el almohadón del sofá, mientras la mano que antes estaba jugando en su estómago tocaba de manera impasible la tela que estaba en sus ojos.

Y, tras un resoplido, Lavi escuchó la cándida respuesta del otro lado.

'_Si tanto te preocupa, ve como el conejo impertinente que eres' _

Cuando el sonido largo —el cual era más que predecible— se dejo oír, Lavi suspiró frustrado. ¡Estaba seguro que Kanda hablaba de él mismo! Y siempre decía lo mismo, dicho sea de paso. Revolvió sus cabellos dejándolos hechos un desastre y quitó la tela de sus ojos, dejando que la misma se deslizara hasta su cuello. Insensible, encima que él llamaba para pedirle un consejo, sonrió… bueno al menos lo había fastidiado, y por ende, él sonreía en vez de volverse loco buscando una forma para acercarse a Allen sin que fuese poco obvia su curiosidad. Fue rápido, efímero, cuando las palabras conejo-impertinente golpearon su rostro. Claro, lo había hecho con Miranda también. Bueno, Lavi lo empleaba con todo el mundo. Esperaba que Allen no tuviese ni una gota del carácter de Kanda por lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Se asomó al balcón viendo la luz de la sala prendida y el ruido del cartón abrirse. Tragó saliva al pensar en cuantas cajas desde que había llegado había oído abrirse de esa forma. Para ser alguien que viaja bastante… Allen tenía bastantes cosas. No demoró un minuto más antes de tomar las llaves, zapatillas cómodas y salir por la puerta. Por algún motivo extraño las pulsaciones de su corazón parecían haberse salido de control.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allen suspiró por enésima vez en la noche; estaba cansado pero no quería despertar y encontrar el revuelo de cajas, y demás valijas por el suelo. Agradecía que Lenalee le hubiera dado el día libre para establecerse en el departamento, y a la ciudad en sí antes de empezar a trabajar. Apretando su cintura con sus manos, terminó por caer abruptamente en la silla del comedor mirando a su alrededor las condiciones del departamento. Sonrió un poco, éste lugar era dónde Cross y él habían estado la primera vez cuando él apenas sí tenía conocimiento de la realidad. Haciendo una cuenta por encima, creí que no tenía más de ocho años cuando vino a éste lugar; así cómo también había conocido a Lenalee y a Komui el mismo día o semana que estuvo ahí. No eran memorias exactas, dado su edad, pero su cuerpo recuerda con claridad el confort que había sentido.

Después de un mes y medio habían comenzado a mudarse constantemente, no era algo que le molestara realmente. Cross tenía miles de defectos, inclusive un mal trato cuando no estaba de humor, pero Allen no podía evitar sentir apreciación por él. Después de todo, Cross fue quién lo saco de las calles. No era algo que quisiera recordar en estos momentos, al menos no ahora cuando estaba tranquilo y exhausto. Lamió sus labios y notó el tirón del nudo del pañuelo en los cabellos de su nuca, probablemente al atarlo había enredado algunos de ellos en el proceso. Sea como fuese, y aprovechando la privacidad del lugar, Allen deshizo el nudo dejando caer los platinados cabellos por su rostro. Nuevamente no era que tuviese un complejo con el color del mismo, de hecho se había acostumbrado a verlo en el espejo, o a vivir con él. Sólo para evitar cosas innecesarias.

Mismo pasaba con su brazo. El brazo izquierdo de Allen tenía cicatrices de una potente quemadura. Igual que el cabello, Allen ocultó todo. Sólo que el brazo lo hacía con camisas de manga larga y guantes. Ni siquiera Lenalee sabía de esa cicatriz; oh no, no había nadie que la conociera realmente, a excepción de Cross. Busco una goma para atarse el desorden de cabellos que tenía en la nuca antes de proceder a ir a la cocina. Si bien su cuerpo estaba cansado no significaba que le gustara mañana levantarse a las cuatro de la tarde, y pasar la noche desvelado por falta de sueño. Lo mejor era aprovechar el día libre que le habían dado. Suspiró con cansancio mientras sus pasos lo llevaron a la cocina… o a la cafetera directamente. Por suerte no requería mucho esfuerzo poner una cucharada de café y agua para que ésta comenzara a trabajar. Suspiró cansado mientras la mesada se veía genial para dormir un rato; pero Allen si había algo que tenía, además de talento para las cartas, era fuerza de voluntad.

La suficiente para no dormirse y normalizar el horario. Se descalzó, comenzando a caminar en medias por la casa. No era un hábito pero los pies le temblaban en sobremanera al estar apretados entre el grueso cuero de los zapatos. Apretó su labio mientras su mascota metálica parecía hacerse espacio entre los almohadones y se tiraba ahí a descansar. Al principio le había parecido extraño (para que negarlo) que algo que no tenía vida tuviera sueño, pero cuando Cross le dijo: _¿Eres tonto, chico? Esta programado_. Probablemente no sea el mejor recuerdo que tuviese de su maestro, pero bien… le hacía sonreír ahora. Tras ese último recuerdo y que sus manos tomaran otra caja la puerta sonó con cuidado, pero con la suficiente fuerte para expandirse por todo el departamento. Allen alzó una ceja de manera incomprensible mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, mirando por la lente de la misma y reconociendo inmediatamente a Lavi. Se había olvidado completamente que estaban en el mismo edificio, de cualquier forma eso no explicaba el porque estaba golpeando en su por-dos-meses-casa a las cinco y media de la mañana.

"Um, un momento" Allen salió corriendo a buscar sus guantes, los cuales estaban esparcidos por alguna parte de toda la habitación —o habitaciones mejor dicho—, encontrándolos en la mesa del comedor. En el apuro, y completamente ensimismado en los guantes, Allen dejó en segundo plano su cabello —olvidándolo por completo a la hora de hacer girar la llave que colgaba en la cerradura de la puerta. Miró a Lavi de manera tranquila, pero sin poder evadir la mueca de sorpresa al tenerlo ahora frente suyo. Estaba completamente desprolijo, a lo que recordaba Allen de él, bueno… no era un desastre pero se notaba la diferencia. No era que Allen se preocupara por eso, sólo extraño. Por un momento había confundido a Lavi con una persona superficial que le gustaban la noche, las mujeres y demás motivos que actualmente estaba desechando.

"¡Hey! Vi la luz prendida del departamento y el ruido de cajas, pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda" Más allá que se quedó mirándolo completamente espaciado ante los motivos; es decir no es normal que personas que no te conocen se presenten a tu departamento diciendo querer ayudar. Sin embargo no dudaba que fuese mentira. Allen, de hecho, rara vez desconfiaba de alguien —y por ello había sido varias veces reprendido por Cross—, quién le había dicho que esa confianza en las personas iba a ser su perdición algún día. Pero Allen nunca había encontrado alguna excusa. "Y mi olfato huele a café" Ante ese comentario, le sonrió de manera cansada (no tenía otra sonrisa al menos)

"No pensé que alguien vendría a esta hora, Lavi" le dijo con franqueza, moviéndose para dejarlo pasar a su casa, preguntándole antes: "¿Vas a pasar?" Vio que el muchacho colocaba sus brazos alrededor de la nuca mirando el desastre que era el suelo; Allen terminó pasando una mano por sus cabellos, notando el descuido al no cubrirlos y tensándose significativamente ante ello. Pensó que lo mejor era tratar pasar inadvertido, después de todo ya estaba hecho. Probablemente Lavi lo miraría como si fuese una cosa extraña, sin embargo éste estaba más que nada mirando el piso. "Siento el desorden, recién ayer llegué."

"No te preocupes por eso, además… si no habría nada para hacer sería aburrido" Para él fue de lo más extraño. Ya que, ni bien hubo pasado la puerta y cerrarla tras suyo su reciente invitado estaba agarrando una de las cajas y el trinchete para abrir la cinta adhesiva. Allen se quedo mirando unos instante, sintiendo que cuando Lavi dijo ayudar, en verdad lo había querido decir. "Entonces, Allen, ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí?" Preguntó cuando se sentó en el suelo, con la enorme caja entre sus piernas, y sacando todo lo que tenía dentro.

"¿Cómo sabías que me mudo?" Interrogó inquisitivamente, casi sorprendido de hecho. Probablemente Lenalee —o mismo Miranda— se lo habían comentado. Sin embargo, podía adivinar que él no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta, dado que después de un gemido de dolor Allen se asomó a ver la punta del trinchete haber dañado de manera superficial su dedo índice. Suspiró, acercándose hasta él y mirando mejor la herida. "Será mejor buscar una bandita que te sirva al menos por ahora…" le sonrió para luego caer en la cuenta que no recordaba haber visto las mismas, eso sólo podía significar que estaba en alguna de las cerradas-cajas.

"¡No te hagas problema, es algo menor! Aunque sí se puede infectar" Escuchó el suspiró, mientras este mantenía su sonrisa a línea y se mordía el labio "ni modo…"

Tras ello, y oír una risa, Allen escuchó y miró que la remera que Lavi traía puesta era cortada por sus mismas manos, para luego ser envuelta en su dedo lastimado. Parpadeó notando que él era quién se tensaba mientras su vecino le mostraba el dedo ya cubierto de cualquier herida que se pudiera hacer. Normalmente no sería algo para espantarse, pero estando con cajas sucias y llenas de polvo por el viaje, sí lo era. Se excusó emprendiendo camino hacia la cocina; eso le hacía recordar que debía vender algunas joyas que había ganado esa misma noche en la clandestinidad y así poder mandarle el dinero de deudas a Cross, para fortuna de Allen —al cumplir la mayoría de edad— ya no tenía que lidiar con los prestamistas de su tía. Cuando era más joven era quién exponía su rostro a ser conocido por su alcohólico, mujeriego, bastardo Cross. A pesar que apenas tenía dieciocho, el haber estado con su maestro le había enseñado a manejarse sólo, sin depender de nadie.

Allen sacó dos tazas de café, poniéndolas en la bandeja y vertiendo la bebida en ellas. No estaba muy seguro en cuan dulce lo prefería Lavi, pero bien con cinco cucharadas era más que suficiente. Mirando por la ventana podía ver las copas de los árboles moverse de manera inconstante; seguramente hacía más frío del que parecía, y eso podía ser causa de que aún no había amanecido. Cuando llegó a la sala, Lavi ya había sacado toda las cosas de la caja y estaba apilándolas en un rincón, de manera prolija. Allen miró lo que había embalado: ropa y pertenencias de Cross. Además que éstas eran armas filosas, no veía otro motivo por el cual aclarar que no eran sus cosas. Seriamente ¿cómo se habían mezclado? Tendría que mandarlas por algún medio de vuelta. Cuando colocó la bandeja en la mesa, miró a Lavi —quién no dejaba de sostener el amplio mazo entre sus manos de manera petrificada—.

Hincándose a su lado, Allen lanzó una carcajada tocándose el estómago.

"No son mías, son de mi maestro. Por cierto, siento lo de tu camisa" Lavi pareció respirar aliviado un momento; mientras que Allen seguía obviando la primer pregunta que el había hecho. No era que no quisiera contestarla, sólo que el tema de sus mudanzas veía arraigando tantas otras cosas. Y tendría que empezar contándole su vida en un orfanato de Gran Bretaña. Sin embargo, no veía porque no comentarle el tiempo que estaba ahí. "Dos meses supongo que estaré aquí; luego tendré que reunirme con mi maestro."

"¿El hombre del mazo? Ah, gracias" murmuró tomando la taza entre sus dos manos y oliéndola. "Debe ser difícil mudarse a cada momento, ¿huh?"

"Aa. Sobre todo si cargas con cosas" reconoció, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y él mismo bebió su propia bebida; conocer todo el mundo es lindo, pero no tanto como conocer un lugar estable que se pueda considerar hogar. Probablemente cuando alguna meta, o algo, le hicieran sentir la necesidad de quedarse fijo, sería otra cosa. Seguramente aún no había llegado su hora. "¿Y tú, Lavi? ¿Alguna vez haz viajado… o algo?"

El joven en cuestión se levantó para cargar una caja, ubicándola en la mesa y abrirla de manera tranquila; lo miró por encima de su hombro antes de rascarse la nuca y cruzar un tobillo con otro.

"Sólo una vez; a decir verdad" Pausó unos instantes en los cuales Allen volvió a tensarse, estaba esta sensación de que el chico quería romper la cortina de humo en él cada vez que lo mirara. Cómo si supiera que no decía todo, sonrió, personas así de observadoras no existían hoy en día. "El viejo Panda vive en una isla un poco alejada de todo, no podía quedarme ahí. Eso sin tener en cuenta que lo que hago no se comercializa por ahí"

"Oh…" murmuró, acomodando las cosas en cada mueble. No estaba seguro de cuanto debía preguntar de él; es decir apenas lo conocía y él no era precisamente de husmear en la vida de alguien. Para eso parecía que estaban las personas como Lavi. Sin embargo, él le daba un poco de coraje para preguntar —o lugar—. "¿Y qué haces?"

"Escribo, aunque últimamente no he tenido una idea fija sé que me saldrá algo que valga la pena"

"¡Estoy seguro de eso!" Exclamó de manera animada, para él que alguien tuviera sueños, o metas, era importante. Él inclusive tenía las suyas, sino no tendría un porque exacto de seguir caminando. Allen había visto y vivido cosas que le habían hecho abrir los ojos en unos cuantos aspectos, lástima que las secuelas aún estuvieran ahí. Luego de unos instantes notó que Lavi parpadeaba ante la reacción inesperada de su parte; no obstante alzó su dedo pulgar y su sonrisa fue más amplia que la que cuando entró a la casa.

"¡Por supuesto! Después de todo soy bueno en esto"

Tras unos segundos de silencio, tanto Lavi como él, habían estallado en carcajadas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ningún sofá parecía ser lo suficientemente cómodo para descansar, para ninguno —Allen notó—, el sol ya había hecho trasluz en sus ventanas desde la pasada hora, y a él apenas mantenía los párpados abiertos. Miró el reloj grande que adornaba la pared de la sala, pareciéndole imposible que (después de cuatro horas) ambos hubieran terminado de desembalar todo. Por supuesto, el cansancio se debía a sacar las cosas y ubicarlas en cada lado. De la sala al comedor, del comedor a la habitación —las cosas de la cocina las había terminado él— y a excepción que estaba muriendo de hambre nada más faltaba. Oh, claro, llenar la heladera para empezar. Allen se pateó mentalmente de haber olvidado ese detalle; encima no recordaba bien dónde estaban las tiendas desde el lugar dónde estaba… probablemente terminaría pidiéndole a Lavi la ubicación exacta de dónde estaban.

Se habían cometido algunas torpezas que se convertirían en memorias más adelante en estas cuatro horas —o tres y media—, como por ejemplo que Lavi se había tropezado en el pasillo, o que él había roto algunos recuerdos terminando de subir al sillón por los vidrios sueltos (algunos que Lavi pisó por accidente) y otras cosas que, aunque se vieran como pequeñas, le habían hecho sonreír de manera constante. Se removió y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al girar el rostro lo vio durmiendo despatarrado en el sillón pequeño. No sería un problema sino fuese porque tenía cosas que hacer en estos momentos y no era común dejar a un extraño en tu departamento solo. Pero… él no tenía muchos deseos de despertarlo. Es decir sino hubiese sido por él, probablemente le habría tomado más tiempo dejar el departamento en condiciones. Su maestro le había comentado del hurto en casas ajenas—cosa que Allen había terminado por pensar en que Cross mismo había 'extraído' algo de alguna casa.

Ahora mismo Allen se estaba debatiendo entre despertarlo, o salir él y buscar bien dónde estaba para luego ir a comprar. Lo cual le llevaría más de una hora. Allen suspiró dejando que sus cabellos platinados se deslizaran por entremedio de sus dedos y se levantó del sillón con dificultad. Ahora mismo y después de analizar bien sus posibilidad creyó que hacer caso a su instinto no sería grave una vez —de todas formas las cosas de valor (cómo las que había ganado en apuestas)— las llevaba consigo para venderlas. Apretó su labio mientras salía por la puerta, evitando cualquier ruido innecesario en el proceso, antes de arrepentirse. No estaba seguro si era la decisión correcta, pero bien Lavi vivía un piso arriba según había comentado y no era necesario desconfiar tanto, o bien sí… pero no lo sentía ahora mismo. Sin más ganas de darle vuelta al asunto cerró la puerta y apretó el botón del ascensor. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aún no podía creer que se había quedado dormido. ¡Él nunca se quedaba dormido en casa de un extraño! Sea como fuese ahora estaba ahí y después de varias vueltas a la casa, Lavi podía decir que Allen no estaba en ella. O el muchacho era muy ingenuo, o bien se había ganado parte de su confianza. Apostó más por la primera conclusión, después de todo había notado mientras hablaban que él sólo mencionaba cosas superficiales, sin profundizar mucho cuando él le hacía alguna pregunta seria. Suspiró, abstrayendo sus cabellos entre sus manos y notando que él mismo ya estaba en crisis y apenas habían hablado unas horas. Su parte racional (o sea todo él) le estaba diciendo que era imposible sentirse cómodo con un extraño, o bien sonreír de una manera que él mismo no conocía hace años. Ahora, por otro lado tenía hambre, probablemente Allen no se enojaría si tomaría alguna fruta, o algo que tuviese a mano.

Sorpresa fue encontrar tanto la frutera, como la heladera vacía. Se golpeó la frente con la mano mientras creía que era estúpido sorprenderse por ello. Es decir: ¡el chico se había mudado ayer! ¿Qué esperaba? Cómo ese su límite de familiaridad fue hasta la puerta encontrándola abierta y creyendo que ordenar aunque sea una pizza no estaría mal. Además que Allen ya no debía tardar en llegar, porque eran las nueve y media y él se había dormido hace menos de dos horas. Mordió su labio en indecisión mientras tomaba su teléfono. Sería más fácil ir a buscar algo a su casa —claro, sino fuese porque él no sabía cocinar y vivía a comidas ya hechas—, pero nada que sirviera podría encontrar. Es más podía jurar que había visto telas de arañas en los rincones de la alacena.

Primero que nada, Lavi decidió darle los buenos días a Yuu. Además que necesitaba a un psicólogo, porque creía que nada de las últimas sensaciones podían ser producto de su imaginación, o bien de ansiedad al pensar que Allen podía cambiar _algo _en su vida. Y lo estaba haciendo no todos los días recurría a Kanda como psicólogo. Mordió su labio, lo mejor era no llamarlo ahora; es decir Allen podía aparecer en cualquier momento y escucharlo hablando justamente de él. Eso no ayudaría a la relación (cómo si hubiese alguna todavía). Pensando en tantas cosas a la vez, Lavi se encontró en el balcón mirando hacia el exterior de manera ausente mientras que su mente seguía trabajando de manera inconstante; casi sin rumbo. Es decir: ¿para qué rayos daba vuelta en círculos? Mejor aún, ¿por qué parecía que Allen se estaba comiendo sus neuronas de manera voraz?

Sea como fuese se encontró, luego de tomar aire e ir de un lado para otro, con una foto en dónde el recién mencionado estaba siendo abrazado… por el moreno de la noche. Tomó el retrato en sus manos, parpadeando un poco, viendo la expresión de Allen en él. Fue tomada afuera, dado que el pañuelo cubría el llamativo grisáceo de sus cabellos y el sujeto —Tyki, se acordó de pronto— estaba demasiado cerca. No sabía que ellos fuesen así de cercanos. Es más… viéndola desde esta perspectiva… Lavi sintió que necesita la pizza. Se sentó en el sillón con naturalidad sin dejar de sostener la foto de manera traumática y es que podía ser el _novio._ Novio. Un chico y otro juntos. Bien, tras digerir esa posibilidad, y sin ser racista, Lavi sintió cualquier cosa menos repulsión hacia la idea. El rostro de él, del otro inclusive se veía pleno. Sin embargo no parecía una relación que representara dicha, o algún otro sinónimo —no, era raro lo que expresaba— ¿desesperación, quizá? No, tampoco eso. Allen se veía igual de desolado que cuando lo conoció, entonces no encontraba el porque de estar con alguien que podía despertar eso.

De todas maneras no eran más que sospechas, o quizá se estaba equivocando. No, demonios, no se equivocaba. Y hasta se sentía un poco celoso del sujeto. Esto ya se estaba poniendo demasiado raro para él. Lavi estaba tan iconfundido/i ahora mismo que desearía volver al agujero de su casa. Sí, justo lo que iba a hacer, de no ser porque la puerta se abrió de golpe encontrándose encima de Allen. No precisamente encima-encima, sino que su rostro golpeó de lleno con el de él. Lavi experimentó por primera vez en su vida el rojo de sus mejillas, porque aunque hubiese sido rápido, el aliento le había chocado inmediatamente. Cuatro pasos para atrás fue lo que hizo a continuación, cayendo encima del sillón. Le sonrió de manera torpe, sin tener en cuenta que el retrato seguía en sus manos, y encima que Allen lo miraba de manera perpleja.

"¿Algo está mal, Lavi?" Suponiendo que debía ser lo más normal de preguntar, Allen se acercó con una bolsa hasta la mesa dejándola ahí y clavando sus ojos grises en él.

"¡A-aah! No, nada, sólo que me-me quedé dormido y como no llega—"

"¿De dónde sacaste la foto?" Le preguntó, _sonriéndole_, Lavi casi tuvo un ataque cardíaco. O un desplegué de celos —lo cual le hacían recordar que tenía que estar en su departamento— y rápido. Debía arreglar unas cuantas cosas con su cerebro antes de poder hablar palabras coherentes.

¿Podría ser posible, por encima de todo, que sienta una _ligera _atracción hacia el albino? Cómo bien no, podría ser que sólo fuesen amigos—lo cual era la misma cosa porque no resolvía su problema, esa conclusión no lo dejó tranquilo; él nunca había pensado en esto. Atracción hacia un chico… chico… _chico. _Allen era una buena persona porqué fijarse en alguien como él. Esto no estaba yendo a ningún lado… sano, concluyó su problema. Y es que era imposible sentir atracción en tan poco tiempo, aunque sus relaciones pasadas decían lo contrario a ello. La atracción era una cosa, sentir algo era otro asunto. Dos cosas distintas y él estaba sufriendo los síntomas de la primera.

"¿Lavi?" Tras un respingo vio que Allen aún seguía frente a él. Con el pañuelo en la cabeza y mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, de pronto la mirada parecía comprensible "Él es Tyki, mi ex novio, supongo que estás incómodo con eso…" Se distanció un poco, mientras le dejaba espacio suficiente. "No tienes que obligarte a… um, si estás incómodo; la puerta está abierta" Así como se hincó, le sonrió, el muchacho tomó las bolsas y se fue a la cocina. Él por su parte se había quedado como un tonto mirándolo ir en cámara lenta.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? Mientras procesaba el momento, mientras sentía un gozo increíble de la palabra _ex; _Lavi estaba realmente confundido y a causa de ello podía haberlo dañado. Se golpeó la cabeza sintiéndose tonto de pronto por haber espantado a alguien que podría ser su amigo en un futuro no muy lejano —ya que no aceptaba la idea de estar atraído hacia el albino— podría ser algún tipo de cariño hacia el menor. Oh, debía ser eso, o sino estaba claramente en negación. ¿Y cómo rayos iba a ser eso? No era psicólogo. Apretó la mandíbula mientras se levantaba del sillón, no podía irse y no arreglar el asunto. El desubicado había resultado él y no Allen precisamente. Además, si se iba ahora sólo podía significar nunca más acercarse y el hecho lo aterraba sin fin. Algún iba a ser las paces con su parte racional, sólo que hoy no era el día ni momento.

Presentando la mejor cara que tenía al momento se asomó para _prevenir el terreno_ de manera lenta, primero había sido su rostro, apenas espiar, para luego escuchar un sollozo. Uno agudo, como si la respiración saliera de manera pausada por la angustia. Era algo evidente que su corazón se apretó en su pecho, y él mismo no sabía como disculparse ahora. Se acercó un poco, Allen estaba de espaldas a él, con las manos en la mesada y sin el pañuelo. Lavi contuvo la respiración mientras pensaba en cual de sus personalidades era la más eficaz para producirle al otro la lástima suficiente como para que no le mostrara mejor la puerta de salida. Sin embargo, como había pasado en un principio, con Allen no sabía cual usar, era mejor la que le saliera primero. Más otro sollozo le hizo saber que debía darse prisa si no quería que Allen pasase del llanto al enfado.

Bien, aquí va:

"Allen… yo lo siento, sólo no llores ¡Es un malentendido!"

"N-no es eso…" murmuró, Lavi se acercó, él mismo sintiendo la vista más irritada de costumbre.

"P-ero estás llorando. ¡¿Y por qué yo también?"

Cuando Allen se dio media vuelta la mitad de una cebolla estaba en sus manos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¡No sabía que cocinaras tan bien! Definitivamente tengo que invitarte a mi departamento algún día" Allen lo miró y se rió; ahora que levantaba los platos de la mesa podía decir que Lavi estaba un poco más animado luego de haberse disculpado. Pero suponiendo la reacción fuese normal, Allen prefirió ignorar la escena. "Um, siento lo de antes."

El albino revoleó los ojos, no necesitaba que le recordara lo que había pasado. Pero bien, Allen ya lo tenía incorporado ese sentimiento. Aunque no sabía bien que había pasado con Lavi cuando pasó la puerta. No, realmente ya había sido una sorpresa haberlo visto rojo, para luego pasar al pálido de pronto —casi en cuestión de segundos—; cuando una persona sonríe todo el tiempo y luego los rasgos faciales se tornan como los de él… no es seguro que pasó. Mordió su labio mientras terminaba de lavar el primer plato, encontrándose con Lavi a su lado y un repasador en manos. Allen parpadeó comprendiendo que iba a ayudarlo en secar.

"No te preocupes por lo que pasó" Le mencionó, sonriendo de manera calma mientras terminaba con un vaso. "Supongo que es normal, cómo el color de mi cabello" Con esa pregunta lo miró de reojo esperando a ver cual sería la respuesta de Lavi, sin embargo éste no se notaba tenso, o algo por el estilo… sino tranquilo. Allen sentía que aprender un poco de él era mandarlo a la borda en cuestión de segundos.

"Nah, además iba a preguntarte porque lo ocultas" Con la mano mojada buscó el nudo dejando que el pañuelo cayera al suelo. "No es necesario; no creo que a tus amigos les importe" Fue rápido, así como la mano de Lavi tocó ligeramente sus cabellos siguió secando las cosas. Allen respiró hondo, ya no sintiéndose inhibido como de costumbre.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar Lenalee le había insistido desde hace bastante a que era un mal hábito, sin embargo… eso no significaba que se haya ido. De hecho, así como ella se lo había hecho notar pensó que más personas lo notarían. Suspiró una vez más, sacudió sus manos mojadas, secándolas con el trapo antes de ver la pileta vacía y concentrarse en ir a la sala. Le hizo una seña a Lavi para que lo siguiera, y escuchó los pasos detrás de manera tranquila, casi imperceptible. Normalmente Allen no pasaba tanto tiempo con personas que no conocía, pero ya pasado el mediodía estaba analizando cómo matar el tiempo hasta las nueve de la noche mínimo. Aunque eso no significase que el muchacho no tuviera que dormir. Que él fuese a pasar la tarde para no quedarse dormido mañana era una cosa, Lavi era otra.

También, recordando, Lavi empezaba a trabajar desde mañana con ellos —sólo unos días, al menos los suficientes para terminar de pintar el lugar—; Lenalee le había mostrado la confitería ni bien había llegado a esta parte del mundo, notando el diseño decorativo de enfrente pero con algunas fallas de pintura y fue entonces cuando le comento que su hermano estaba queriendo re-abrir el lugar. Ella había hecho un gesto de cansancio y fue entonces cuando comentó que Miranda estaba buscando empleo. Mañana era lo mejor estar a horario, había mucho trabajo antes de que pudieran re-abrir. Volviendo su consciencia a la realidad Allen miró a Lavi… sin la menor intención de irse —o que se había encariñado con el sofá—; puesto que se lo veía demasiado tranquilo. Allen se sentó a su lado mirando al costado.

"¿No vas a dormir, Lavi?" No era que lo echara, sino tenía curiosidad.

"No, y creo que tu tampoco" Con una sonrisa plena, el muchacho lo enfrentó de costado. "Ah, ya sé. En vista de que tienes DVD sé un buen lugar dónde alquilar, _Moyashi_"

"¿Mo-Moyashi?" Preguntó tras digerir el nuevo nombre que Lavi le estaba dando. ¡Él no era un brote habas! Sintió la venita de la sien explotarle en cuestión de segundos.

"Aww, es que Yuu te llamó así" Cruzó una pierna sobre el muslo mientras buscaba el teléfono del videoclub. "¿Qué crees que deberíamos ver, Moyashi?"

"¡Es Allen!"

"También creo que Apocalipsis es buena película, ¿alquilamos esa?" Allen tuvo la impresión de tener que acostumbrarse a este nuevo sobrenombre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**N/A: **Gracias por leer.


	4. Capítulo III

_Entre Líneas y Café_

_Capítulo III — Espacio Personal_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando vives en el apartamento de abajo de alguien como Lavi, no hay tal cosa como el espacio personal.

Removiéndose en el sillón, Allen despertó con un golpe a la puerta. Pisó de manera automática el rostro de Lavi y bostezó, era algo ridículo tener a un visitante todo el tiempo en tu casa cuando éste era un visitante, ¿verdad? Bueno, se ve que al chico le tenía sin cuidado su espacio personal. Es más, Allen dudaba que lo tuviese en cuenta en realidad.

Revoleó sus ojos antes de presentarse con Lenalee —quién lo miraba de arriba abajo como si fuese un fantasma—. No era para menos: tenía ningún cabello en su lugar, la ropa arrugada y desalineada, y debajo de sus ojos, dos aureolas negras. Sí, negras, gracias a Lavi por no dejarlo dormir a horario.

—¿Buenos días…?— lo saludó, preguntó la muchacha, sonriéndole de manera dudosa. Allen alzó una ceja, olvidándose sus modales y no permitiéndole pasar.

—Buenos… días, ¿qué hora es?— El albino, después de aterrizar de la situación, se hizo a un lado dejándole espacio a que ella se acomodara en la casa. —Lo siento, estaba un poco espaciado.

—No pasa nada, me extrañó que no hayas venido a horario, Allen-kun… por eso me vine a fijar si…

—¡No, no, Panda-jiji, no quiero leer más!

Lenalee parpadeó, asomándose desde el corredor hasta la sala dónde estaba despatarrado Lavi; un impulso asesino corrió por el cuerpo de Allen. Ese era el motivo por el cual Lavi había dejado de ser un bien recibido en las noches: hablaba dormido y más de una vez, cuando veían una película, se había atrevido a asfixiarlo entre sus brazos. Esta demás recalcar que la situación era embarazosa. Y en más de una ocasión las mejillas de Allen se habían prendido en un rojo intenso.

Noviembre había llegado con un frío seco, igual que las visitas de Lavi en estos últimos quince días. Allen podía decir que ya estaba acostumbrado a él —lo cual venía con los abrazos, chillidos y demás cosas que ensuciaban la tranquilidad. Situaciones como estas. Lenalee sonrió un poco mientras caminaba hacia la cocina con una bolsa entre los brazos; a veces la muchacha venía a ayudarlo —y a hacerle compañía en las mañanas durante el desayuno—, en pocas palabras ya había visto en más de una ocasión a Lavi durmiendo cómodamente entre los colchones, roncando y chorreando saliva desde el costado de su boca.

—¿Puedo usar la cocina, Allen-kun?—le preguntó en la distancia.

—Aa. Muchas gracias Lenalee.

Ella no contestó luego y el tenía que hacer lo más difícil de la mañana: despertar a su vecino. Se hincó y suspiró con cansancio. Esto podía tardar severos minutos.

—Lavi… — Sin respuesta, el albino lo tomó del hombro derecho y sacudió con sutileza. —Lavi, tenemos que irnos… Lenalee esta…!

El chico en cuestión lo había abrazo y había pegado todo su rostro en el pecho. Allen rodó los ojos, sin ganas de averiguar que demonios estaba soñando Lavi. Todo menos eso, y es que conociéndolo como lo estaba haciendo la primer cosa que ocupaba el cerebro de Lavi eran mujeres. Forcejeó un poco los pesados brazos de Lavi, tratando de quitárselo de encima, y de paso conseguir aire. Siendo un gasto de fuerza inútil.

Con voz adormilada, y viéndose demasiado cómodo, su vecino tuvo el descaro de pasar su nariz entre sus cabellos, olfateándolo y abrazándolo más fuerte.

—Uhmm… ssstrikeee…— ¿Qué demonios…? Allen ya se estaba cansando, sus mejillas se habían ruborizando sin fin y su buen humor estaba yéndose por las rendijas de la ventana. Pellizco sin piedad un trozo de piel, despertando de un alarido al durmiente (quién no había demorado en pegar el grito en el cielo) y abrir de golpe sus ojos —¡¿Oye, Panda…?!— pestañó, evidentemente Allen no tenía la figura del tal _Panda_. —Buenos días, Moyashi y ¿porque estas donde estas?

—¡Por tu culpa!— levantó un poco la voz, mientras al fin se veía liberado.

—Eso no tiene sentido.— En este momento Allen sentía crecer las ganas de tirarlo por la ventana. —Estaba durmiendo, a no ser que…— Lavi hizo una expresión dramática en el rostro mientras agarraba la sábana y se cubría hasta los hombros.—No sabía que fueses a querer abusar de mí, Moyashi…

Todos los colores pasaron por el rostro de Allen y, al final, suspiró enarcando sus cejas terminando por alzar su mano cerrada en un puño.

—¡Lavi!

Esa mañana, Lavi desayuno con su ojo morado.

Allen sonrió de manera animada mientras miraba el desayuno que la muchacha frente a él había preparado. Todo el ajetreo de hace unos minutos le había dejado exento de energías y su estómago rugía con una voracidad que tranquilamente podía llegar hasta los oídos de quién estuviera cerca.

Por supuesto, a la hora de comer, Allen ignoraba todo lo que tuviese a su alrededor… y esto incluía a un Lavi ya acostumbrado a su forma de engullir los alimentos. Lenalee por su parte sólo estaba tomando un té. Allen miró el calendario de reojo, fijándose en las fechas que iban tachándose con un rojo llamativo conforme los días pasaban. Ya habían pasado quince días. En cuarenta y cinco más era la hora de dejar la ciudad por un tiempo.

Realmente los días pasaban volando.

—Allen-kun…— La voz suave de Lenalee terminó por traerlo al momento, mientras ella parecía interpretar algo de sus pensamientos, casi en un susurro y mirando su bebida, Lenalee habló con un deje de melancolía —No sabía que aún tuvieras ese hábito.

Él le sonrió mientras tomaba el calendario y lo miraba fijamente; Lavi miraba de reojo la situación mientras guardaba silencio.

—Aa, supongo que debería dejarlo, pero es como un control.— Lo cual era cierto, la última vez que había olvidado hacerlo, también había dejado plantado a Cross en otra punta del mundo. Allen hizo una mueca demasiado visible, enfermándose inmediatamente al recordar el rostro de su guardián. —D-de hecho no lo veo posible…

Lavi golpeó con la palma de su mano la mesa y mordió su labio. Allen lo miró un poco desorientado, sintiéndose un poco inhibido por la forma analítica en que lo observaba el único ojo que Lavi dejaba ver. Había notado, a su vez, que Lavi observaba cada movimiento que él hacía. Analizándolo y dejándolo expuesto. Mordió su labio mientras disimulaba no darse cuenta.

Por algún motivo si demostraba eso algo entre ellos se quebraría. Probablemente no se tratarían como hasta ahora; y esta relación era simple, así como era de cómoda.

—Por tu forma de hablar no pareciera que quisieras irte.— Escupió su vecino, terminando por rascar su nuca y mirándolo de una manera más intimidante. Allen tragó saliva y sonrió nerviosamente.

—Uhm, no es que quiera o no quiera.— le respondió de manera tranquila. Allen no quería sonar cruel diciéndole: _no son cosas que quisiera discutir contigo_ y de cualquier forma tampoco era algo tan importante.

—¿Entonces no lo haces por propia voluntad?

—En parte sí, en parte no.— Allen comenzaba a sentirse incómodo. Lavi no podía esperar que una mañana el abriera su corazón y dijese todo lo que le pasaba con el hecho de mudarse constantemente. Aunque parecía lo contrario. Su vecino estaba presionándolo y tratando de llegar a un terreno dónde él no se animaba a explorar.

—Erh, ya que terminamos de desayunar, ¿esta bien si nos vamos ahora?— Lenalee rompió el silencio incómodo que se había presentado, ella al estar en la postura de espectadora… probablemente notó su incomodidad y el hecho que Lavi arrugaba sus labios en una mueca.

Allen fue el primero en sonreír con calma, tratando de pasar por alto el momento y tocando el hombro de Lavi de manera amistosa. No había sido un tema sugerente el que ambos habían tocado. Ni mucho menos había quedado en buenos términos.

Entonces estaban ahí en la mesa, Lavi con una mueca, Lenalee esperando la respuesta de ambos y Allen sintiendo qu el comedor era más grande de lo que aparentaba.

—Por mí esta bien, ¿y tú Lavi?

Éste parecía sumido en pensamientos, cómo si tratara de hilar pensamiento con pensamiento, motivo con motivo y que estos lo llevaran a una respuesta. Allen no era muy entendido en el tema de analizar personas, él era más emocional que racional… pero Lavi era todo lo opuesto a él.

Y lo más importante de todo…

—Claro, porque no, mientras Moyashi ya haya terminado con su desayuno.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso, Lavi?!

—Hey, ustedes dos… será mejor que salgamos cuanto antes si no queremos llegar tarde.

… Era que Allen no sabía quién era realmente Lavi.

**.**

.

.

.

Con la bufanda tapándole hasta la punta de la nariz, Lavi miró alrededor del centro comercial. Delante Lenalee y Allen hablaban animadamente y no podía evitar el sentirse fuera de lo que representaban ellos dos.

La muchacha parecía saber más de Allen que lo que él sabía, bueno eso podía acreditarse al hecho que se conocían hace años y aún así no podía evitar la ligera punzada de celos que le atravesaba el sistema. Si no fuese porque supiera lo del ex – novio… pensaría que esos dos están relacionados en algo más que sólo amigos. Con el paso de los días, Lavi se había hecho el esquema que sí sentía alguna atracción retorcida hacia Allen.

No era sólo el hecho que el albino mantenía su curiosidad en pie, sino también estaba el factor de que cuando creía saber algo… Allen lo daba vuelta con otra cosa completamente distinta. Cuando quería obtener una respuesta de algo serio, Allen lo evadía y seguían como si nada. Cómo esta mañana y la noche anterior y la anterior… Argh, todo este misterio iba a terminar volviéndolo loco.

Y si era una realidad que sentía algo hacia él, ya iba a confirmarlo. Afortunadamente él no juzgaba a nadie. Y no era el momento de hacerlo tampoco, después de tantas relaciones fallidas y demás; pero eso no significaba que viese estúpido fijarse en alguien que tenía un periodo de vida en esta ciudad, país, estado… Uhm, estaba un poco enredado.

—…vi, ¡hey, Lavi!— Parpadeando, el recién llamado se encontró rostro a rostro con Allen, quién lo miraba con una ceja alzada y más desconcertado que esta mañana.—¿Pasa algo? Estás más distraído que de costumbre.

—¡Nada, nada! Sólo pensaba unos momentos.— Excusa patética, se rascó la nuca mientras el albino lo miraba con una mueca.

—¿Estas… molesto por lo de esta mañana?— Preguntó, sólo seriedad en su voz y la mirada inquisitiva concentrada en él. Lavi se permitió respirar mientras apartaba unos mechones de su ojo.

—No es que me haya molestado, es sólo que…— ¿Iba a compartir esos pensamientos con alguien? Lavi terminó negando con la cabeza mientras le sonreía de manera infantil y colgaba un brazo por sus hombros de manera amistosa. —Nada importante, Moyashi. ¿Lenalee dónde esta?

El albino bufó ante su sobrenombre y retiró el brazo de encima, más allá de que el ambiente estaba más animado entre ellos que en la mañana, aún estaba la presión.

—Allen, es Allen. — suspiró, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del saco y lo miró con cansancio— Lenalee fue a buscar unas cosas que hacían falta para que Komui-san terminara de armar la confitería.

—¿¡Aún faltan cosas?! Y yo que creía que abrirían antes de las fiestas— Cruzó los brazos en su nuca mientras buscaba algún lugar entretenido para pasar el rato. Sin embargo también estaba el hecho que no podían dejar a Lenalee varada en la mitad del lugar. —¿Cuánto va a tardar más o menos?

Allen se llevó un dedo a los labios, tocándolos superficialmente mientras pensaba —o en eso estaba convencido Lavi—. Sea como fuese, el albino mordió su labio mientras la mueca pensativa no dejaba su rostro.

—Ella dijo: _me tardaré un poco, ¿por qué no hacen algo mientras?_ y luego se fue.

Lavi sabía que la intención de la muchacha era en que el ambiente no se sintiera tan hostil como hasta hace unos momentos, seguro no era fácil. Lavi tenía mucha desconfianza hacia él; sencillo de deducir que era debido a todos los secretos que Allen guardaba, algunos podía apostar que ni siquiera Lenalee los sabías. Normalmente ya se habría cansado de este juego: a ver a quién se le cae la máscara primero.

Pero Allen parecía ansioso por mantenerse en él y Lavi no tenía voluntad para ceder ni en esto. Respiró hondo y dio una recorrida superficial al centro comercial. Había demasiados locales de ropa, otros fructíferos y subiendo las escaleras mecánicas… había diversos juegos, dónde las voces joviales parecían escucharse aún en la parte baja de todo el lugar.

Los juegos no eran muy llamativos, de hecho si no fuese por el árcade… probablemente seguiría buscando otra cosa que hacer.

—Entonces, Moyashi, ¿eres bueno en los videojuegos?

La sonrisa que mostró Allen era la misma que había visto cuando jugaba las cartas. Lavi tragó saliva mientras comenzaba a pensar que era una pésima idea que proponer.

—¿Quieres apostar algo, Lavi?

Y él terminó por ponerse pálido.

**.**

.

.

Tras jugar por más de dos horas, Lavi llegó a la conclusión que era un esfuerzo inútil seguir intentándolo. Apoyó su espalda en la máquina mientras su semblante cansado —y pálido— continuaba mostrando su debilidad. Tomó una bocanada de aire, mientras veía a Allen volver con dos bebidas.

¿Quién hubiese imaginado que alguien como Allen tuviera de pasatiempo los videojuegos? Quizá él que se daba por enterado ahora y Lenalee. Poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus pantalones en el proceso, Lavi hizo una mueca infantil al ser interceptado por el albino en el camino. Seguro, una cosa era perder y otra reconocer abiertamente que había perdido unas cuantas veces.

Ante esto, Allen le sonrió divertido, entregándole la gaseosa y señalándole unos bancos que no estaban muy lejos de ellos.

—Lo siento, debí decirte que jugaba a menudo.— le murmuró, tapando sus labios con la bufanda. Lavi cruzó sus brazos en la nuca y, ofendido por lo reciente, le repuso:

—No es que lo hubieses disimulado tampoco.— El sarcasmo se hizo ver tras su voz, ahora cambiando la mueca fingida, para luego sonreír ampliamente.—¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar de esa forma? También juegas bien al póker, ahora que lo pienso…

La cara del albino fue una mezcla de sentimientos en esos momentos. Lavi apenas había podido encontrar la añoranza mezclada con la angustia y mientras se sentaban en el banco que estaba en el centro de todo el lugar, Allen comenzó a hablar:

—Um, en el orfanato que estuve un tiempo había un árcade también, solía pasar ahí gran parte del tiempo.— Hubo una pausa, en la cual los labios de Allen delinearon una sonrisa. Lavi estaba demasiado anonadado, la bebida en su mano seguía sin ser usada y sus oídos estaban fielmente acorde al relato del albino.—Y, bueno, lo del póker no es que haya tenido otra opción…

—¿A qué te refieres?— inquirió, sin el menor reparo de esconder su actual curiosidad.

—Tengo un guardián— El rostro de Allen perdía contraste a medida que continuaba el relato, haciendo que todo rasgo fuese más blanco que el mismo papel. —Él… suele acumular deudas. De sólo recordarlo me pongo enfermo — Y Lavi no dudó de ello ni por un segundo.

—Quizá no debí preguntar, siento escucharlo.— Lavi le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa; poniéndose de pie y tirando la bebida llena en el tacho de basura.— Deberíamos ir a buscar a Lenalee, ya se está haciendo tarde.

Allen asintió, imitando sus movimientos y viendo el sol bajar cautelosamente. Evidentemente ambos habían olvidado que en invierno la puesta del sol era más temprana. Lavi vio al albino parpadear y mirar tras todos lados, lo cual le hizo caer en la cuenta que no tenían la menor idea de dónde estaba.

—¡¿Dónde se supone que deberíamos buscarla?!— estalló, en una exclamación lo suficientemente potente cómo para que medio gentío los ubicara en el centro de atención.

—Tranquilízate, Lavi, seguro no está muy lejos de aquí…

Tras un murmullo y no habiendo dado más de dos pasos, tanto Lavi como Allen, tuvieron que ir corriendo hacia ella. Evidentemente Lenalee había sabido invertir el tiempo y no tenía tantas manos para cargar todo lo que llevaba. La muchacha suspiró aliviada mientras entre sus brazos sólo quedaban dos bolsas de alimentos.

Allen la miró de reojo mientras se acercaban a la salida.

—Podrías habernos llamado, Lenalee.— le mencionó Allen haciéndole notar el celular. La chica le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Creí que podía sola, a decir verdad.

—¡Deberías haberte dado cuenta antes! Podría haberte pasado algo, las escaleras de aquí son enormes— le reprochó Lavi a pulmón abierto y sin dejar que el detalle de la primera impresión se le escapase.

—¡Lavi!— Esta vez quién recriminó fue Allen.

—¿Qué? Sólo digo lo que podría haber pasado, Moyashi.

—Hay otras formas de decirlas.— Cinco, o diez, segundos después el albino miró con un aire peligroso a su vecino.—¡Allen! ¡Mi nombre es Allen!

Y mientras ellos discutían, Lenalee sonrió con ganas. Ambos clavaron sus ojos en los verdosos de ella al notar que, a pesar de que ellos estuvieran peleando, parecía estar en otro mundo. Inclusive para Lavi que estaba más preocupado en molestar al albino la risa de Lenalee no pasó de largo.

Probablemente era risible que ellos estuvieran discutiendo, pero notando la mueca sorpresiva de Allen… no, no era normal para ella.

—Sabes, Allen-kun, no recuerdo la última vez que te sentiste cómodo con alguien que no sea conocido de mucho tiempo.

Tras ello el silencio que se formó duró hasta que estuviesen en la vereda de la cuadra.

Lavi no sabía que decir exactamente, la curiosidad le prendía fuego cada capa de la piel; en tanto notaba a Allen inmerso en sus pensamientos. Lenalee, por su parte, sonreía apretando las bolsas entre sus brazos. Normalmente este día tendría que haber terminado bien, de no ser por la ligera inconformidad que mostraba Allen. Muecas, gestos, la actitud pensativa todo le indicaba que Lenalee había dado en algún punto del albino.

¿Probablemente fuese desconfiado por las personas de las cuales se rodeaba? No, Allen resultaba ser una persona cándida, es difícil la imagen de cerrarle a alguien las puertas en las narices sólo porque le hubiera caído mal. Pero, nuevamente, que sea cándido y algo ingenuo, no le respondía el que fuese abierto a otras personas.

Mientras más trataba de hilar más enredado se encontraba. Aparte que la muchacha no debía de estar del todo equivocada sabiendo que Allen hoy le había contado algo —por reducido que fuese— de él. Y no de él que sea algo cotidiano, sino una porción de pasado. Lavi no pudo evitar la sonrisa tranquila que se dibujó en el rostro, cuando nadie estaba viéndolo, al subir al taxi. Por muy raro que sonase… finalmente podía decir que había aprovechado estos quince días y se había acercado algo.

—¿Alguien tiene ganas de comer una pizza antes de volver?— El estómago de Allen respondió por sí sólo cuando Lavi hizo la propuesta.

**.**

.

.

—Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hoy. Nii-san debe estar un poco inquieto por la demora.— Lavi y Allen terminaron de ubicar las bolsas restantes en la puerta, mientras ella entraba a la casa y apoyaba algunas en la mesa cercana.

Lavi sabía que se habían demorado un poco de lo que habían calculado; bueno quizá no debería haber propuesto ir a comer afuera. Ahora mismo ya eran pasadas las nueve de la noche; no era que estuviera preocupado por ellos dos, pero Lenalee era una mujer después de todo. Le pasó la última y sonrió.

—Bueno, al menos fue divertido.— Mencionó dejando que su expresión infantil adornara su rostro. Allen, a su lado asintió. Aunque era normal que el albino estuviese feliz, luego de haber devorado tres pizzas el solo, para luego mancharse las comisuras de los labios con salsa y recién darse cuenta en el taxi.

—Aa; estoy de acuerdo.— Fue la réplica de Allen.

—Será mejor que entre antes que…

—¡Lenalee! ¡Mi preciosa, preciosa, Lenalee!

Se podía reconocer la voz de Komui del otro lado, seguido por varios: _"¡¿No te habrán hecho algo?!"_, o sino una clara amenaza de: _"¡Voy a matarlos si lo hicieron!"_ la muchacha no tuvo otra alternativa que cerrarles la puerta en las narices algo apurada, sin dejar de despedirlos con una sonrisa a modo de disculpas. Lavi parpadeó y tragó saliva de manera nerviosa. Quizá la mejor opción era alejarse lo más que pudieran.

Allen suspiró comenzando a caminar hacia adelante.

—E-eso fue un poco raro.— comentó Lavi, llegando al lado del albino y cruzando sus brazos en la nuca.

—No tanto cuando te acostumbras, Komui-san cuida… _bastante_ de Lenalee— Recalcó la palabra bastante, mientras ya no quedaba espacio en su rostro que tapar por la bufanda.

Cómo pensaban tardar un poco, no pidieron espera al taxi… por eso mismo ahora estaban caminando hasta el departamento. Realmente el invierno era agradable cuando te quedabas en tu casa cerca de una estufa y leyendo, o mirando unas películas.

Ahora que lo pensaba desde hacia más de quince días que no tocaba un libro y la editorial debería estar perdiendo la cabeza con su falta de responsabilidad. Lavi suspiró sonoramente, acaparando la atención de Allen al instante. Sabía que el albino no iba a preguntarle si le pasaba algo, o no le pasaba nada —probablemente respetaba el espacio personal de cada persona—; o mismo que no lo conocía desde hace tiempo, como había mencionado Lenalee unas horas antes.

Quizá… él sólo se estaba complicando la vida. Quizá el solo hacía que Allen fuese tan complicado para mantener su curiosidad e interés. Y, lo más seguro, era que ya estuviese rayando el borde de la idealización. ¿Podría ser que estuviese idealizándolo? Eso no se escuchaba tan bien en su cabeza. Entreabrió los labios para terminar el silencio de las cuadras anteriores, pero la expresión sorpresiva de su contraparte lo dejó parpadeando, para luego seguir el camino de la mirada del albino—quedándose igual de pálido que este…

—¿Noche fría, ahn?

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, Allen seguía en su estado duro, mientras él aún procesaba su "suerte" de encontrarse con la pareja anterior de su vecino.

—No sabía que vivieras por esta zona— Habló Allen con una voz media apagada mientras miraba más abajo un perro— Ni tampoco que tuvieras una mascota, Tyki.

El sujeto se pasó una mano por sus cabellos, haciendo una mueca entre cansada e irritada. Ciertamente Lavi no lo imaginaba con una mascota. Es como decir el dueño de una gran casa, con patio, familia y un perro.

—Road lo trajo ayer en la noche, pero parece que me haré cargo yo por un tiempo.— Ver la sonrisa de Allen en esos momentos hizo que a él le subiera el sabor amargo del vómito. Tyki Mikk era una persona escalofriante (en todo sentido), los ojos dorados se clavaron en él y habló: —Tú eres el chico del bar.

—¿Se conocen?— Ante la pregunta de Allen, Lavi se puso tieso. Claro que no le había dicho que lo conocía cuando había visto la foto, en general no le había dicho nada.—No me habías dicho, Lavi.

—¡Ah! S-se me tuvo que haber pasado. Ya sabes que estos días no tuvimos mucho-mucho tiempo de hablar, hehe— La excusa pobre y patética le sirvió para que el albino le creyera y él respirara (disimuladamente) aliviado.—Entonces… ¿no trabajas hoy…?

—No, no, sólo los fines de semana, chico.— Tyki sonrió mientras veía que el pantalón oscuro era tironeado por las patas del cachorro.—Parece que me tengo que ir— dijo en tono político, terminando por masajearse el rostro de manera ruda.—Nos vemos chico… Allen.

Antes de borrarse de la escena, Lavi vio en cámara lenta cómo daba pasos hacia Allen, los dedos de él dejaban deslizar unos cuantos mechones blancos entre los mismos —de manera sensual, por supuesto esto terminó logrando que Lavi hiciera una mueca de disgusto, que pasara a una de horror cuando los gruesos labios de Tyki sopapearon las comisuras de Allen —era un beso, pero para Lavi algo repulsivo—.

Sin embargo… que Allen no hubiese hecho nada para impedirlo (ni siquiera molestarse) fue lo que terminó de-de… algo que no tenía nombre. Terminó con su mal humor el resto de la noche.

**.**

.

.

.

Allen se dedico a observar que—no podía decir palabra alguna.

Nunca había visto a Lavi tan silencioso, mucho menos serio, razón por la cual no sabía cómo manejar la situación. Tampoco era que supiera el motivo inicial como para arreglar lo que sea que estuviese mal con él. Además… Allen también tenía sus problemas. Con un suspiro abrió la puerta del ascensor, seguido de cerca por Lavi—quién no se había movido de la esquina que parecía cómoda del lugar.

Allen tragó saliva sin tener seguridad en nada.

—Um, ¿vas a pasar hoy la noche aquí, Lavi?— Con voz trémula, dijo el albino sin dejar de ver la puerta de su departamento; los ojos grisáceos de Allen iban de la puerta al ascensor.

Lavi por su parte parecía no estar en el mismo lugar que él; rascándose la cabeza y luego de unos minutos contestó. Allen notó la sonrisa que estaba forzando y pestañó; nuevamente sin entender el motivo del reciente cambio de humor.

—No, la verdad tenía pensado visitar a Yuu, o hablar con él.— Cerró la puerta del ascensor y sonrió fingidamente.—Nos vemos mañana, Allen.

—Aa.

Asintió antes de dirigirse a su departamento, cayendo en la cuenta que Lavi lo había llamado por su nombre. Frunció el ceño mientras terminaba por entrar y cerrar con llave.

Allen sabía muy poco de Lavi, pero era fácil deducir cuando éste no tenía ganas de estar ni un minuto más con él. Suspiró cansado, prendiendo las luces mientras veía el reloj marcar más de la media noche. Con paciencia, tomó el marcador y tachó otro día.

El albino miró un rincón de la casa, ahora mismo sentía _demasiado_ ambiente para una sola persona; probablemente fuese fruto de que Lavi estuvo la última quincena dónde quiera que él estuviera. De repente se sentía el silencio.

Allen sonrió antes de tirarse en el sillón. Aunque parezca mentira, extrañaba un poco estar en silencio; apreciaba a Lavi… pero también su espacio personal. Ahora que pensaba en eso, había decidido —una semana antes— decírselo cara a cara, pero tratándose de él mismo nunca encontraba el momento, o simplemente no le podía decir que se fuera. Sería como echar a alguien después de todo y era descortés. Sabía que era una mala manía el hecho de no saber decir que **no**.

Incluso lo que había pasado con Tyki hace unos momentos. Seguro tuvieron una relación, pero la palabra _tuvieron_ estaba en la oración por algo. En estos momentos y analizando la situación, tendría que haberlo empujado lejos de su persona. Y, también, el comportamiento de Lavi había dado un giro drástico tras el encuentro… podría ser que a Lavi no le agradase Tyki, como a él en un principio. En estos momentos… Allen estaba batallando con su propia consciencia. ¿Debería ir a disculparse con Lavi por lo que sea que hubiese hecho? No; no era su culpa si su vecino no hablaba directamente.

No, no era su culpa, aunque eso no explicaba el porque había subido las escaleras y en menos de diez minutos estuviese golpeando su puerta. Allen mordió su labio mientras escuchaba los pasos de Lavi cada vez más cerca.

—No sabía que vendrías…………… Yuu.

Allen se mordió más fuerte la lengua, mientras Lavi lo miraba entre sorprendido y anonadado. Bien, tal vez no debería subido a saber si estaba bien. Quizá, después de esto, él quería tener un momento a solas. Allen sonrió de manera nerviosa antes de hablar:

—Lo siento, pensé que ibas a estar desocupado.— reconoció antes de dar media vuelta, dispuesto a irse antes de que Lavi lo tomara del brazo y lo introdujera en la casa abruptamente.

Antes de que pudiera pestañar siquiera, Allen estaba entre la pared y los brazos de Lavi; el mismo parecía estar completamente tranquilo a diferencia de unos minutos antes.

—¡Ah! No, sólo viene Yuu, ¿te unes, Moyashi?

Él solo estaba conmocionado ante la situación extraña. Porque dudaba que para ofrecer a alguien estar en tu casa no eran necesarios los dos brazos que estaban acorralándolo en estos momentos. Allen parpadeó, tragó saliva, antes de hacerle notar a Lavi la posición extraña en la que estaban. Este último pestaño, se sonrojo y se alejó unos cuantos metros. Allen aún no reaccionaba.

—Haha, lo siento, no se que me pasó… um, me disculpas un momento.

Lo último que Allen sintió fue una ráfaga de viento a su costado pareciendo que Lavi había ido del departamento. Se dio vuelta de manera mecánica antes de confirmar que, efectivamente, su vecino había salido corriendo de manera exagerada. Solo como estaba, Allen se permitió que el sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas.

**.**

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de man pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino.

**N/A:** Primero que nada —mil disculpas por la demora— trataré de actualizar más seguido. Segundo: cambié el género, después de leer y re leer me dí cuenta que éste fic particularmente no tiene necesidad de llegar al angst; quizá sí al drama porque el plot necesita _algo_ en que mantenerse, pero nada más. Y por último… gracias a los que llegaron hasta este punto, aunque se que demoré mucho. (las notas de autora no son lo mío, realmente)


	5. Capítulo IV

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Entre Líneas y Café_

_Capítulo IV — ¡¿Por qué él de todos?!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lavi se mantuvo en silencio, histérico, escondiéndose en un pequeño espacio contra la escalera. Ahora mismo no podía volver a su casa; no, no con Allen ahí. Y lo peor del asunto era que no podía simplemente evadirlo. Se cubrió su rostro con las manos, estaba en un pánico-dramático —de ese que no es realmente necesario—. Pero, mierda, realmente no era bueno en estas cosas. Cuando Allen había golpeado su puerta no tendría que haber dejado salir su instinto y acorralarlo contra la pared —hasta el mismo muchacho se había puesto pálido— para… ¿para qué exactamente? Argh, uno sólo acorrala cuando quiere un abrazo, un beso… beso, _beso_…

Estaba hundido, Allen lo miraría cómo si fuese un pervertido ni bien volviera a casa y eso era inevitable. Probablemente él lo miraría como si se tratara de uno. De cualquier forma necesitaba a Kanda; de otra manera no encontraría valor para entrar. El japonés le había dicho que **no**; pero Lavi lo había amenazado con ir una semana a la casa y cantarle una canción de cuna el resto de sus días. Antes lo había llamado porque Lavi creía no poder estar solo las horas que restaban para cuando tuviera que dormir… ahora lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Si Yuu no aparecía en la próxima media hora se tiraría de la ventana.

Y eso iba realmente en serio —y pensar que quería hacer tantas cosas—; ya, estaba dramatizando. Ubicando su cerebro en lo que había producido su mal humor… Lavi estaba seguro que no le gustaba ni un poco Tyki Mikk. Mierda, apenas conocía al sujeto y ya le estaba generando urticaria. Suspiró frunciendo el entrecejo, ¿qué le había visto Allen? No era atractivo, no era agradable, no era nada más que un lunar en la espalda que no se podía rascar para que saliera. Bien, su cuota de infantilismo iba aumentando repentinamente. No era por Allen que no le gustara, tampoco era por la _antigua_ relación que había tenido con él por lo que tampoco le gustaba… Para ser franco, Lavi no tenía un motivo para que le desagradara, sino lo hacía y ese era el asunto.

Claro, el sujeto (alias — descarado) no sólo lo había ignorado olímpicamente, sino también había besado a Allen, claro que aunque fue en la mejilla seguía tratándose de un beso, y el albino tampoco había hecho mucho para detenerlo. ¿Qué seguía? A este punto los dientes de Lavi podían verse tranquilamente.

—Si vas a matarte, que no sea delante mío— Los ojos de Lavi relucieron cuales joyas y se tiro encima de Kanda, quién hizo una mueca. Lo tiró al suelo al retirarlo de su hombro y frunció el entrecejo —Mierda, usagi, hagas lo que hagas no me toques así otra vez.

—Yuuu…— Lloriqueó, volviéndose a colgar, escuchando el suspiro resignado de Kanda. Éste a su vez, lo apartó empujándolo del rostro y yendo al ascensor, cuando gritó… Lavi lo hizo en completa felicidad. ¡Iba a volver a su departamento sin sentir ningún prejuicio!

—No entiendo que mierda pasa, lo cual no me importa, pero luces cómo basura, usagi.— La voz fría y cortante de Kanda le hizo pensar en la posibilidad de que (realmente) no estaba muy bien hablando de su aspecto. O, caso contrario, Yuu era más observador de lo que pensaba. Suspirando de manera cansada, entró con él una vez el ascensor al fin había llegado a planta baja.

—Es que… no podía volver al, hum, departamento---Allen debe estar ahí.— Sonrió con calma, es que Kanda ya se sentía más seguro de que su seguridad para no hacer estupideces estaba más que sellada. Era sencillo: hacía algo raro delante de él y éste lo rebanaba. La mirada inquisitiva del japonés lo dejó en blanco.— ¿Qué?

—¿Lo violaste?— Bien… esta demás recalcar que eso no sólo bastó para que se callara, cosa que rara vez Kanda lograba en él y, para colmo de todo, estaba hablando en serio. Cruzado de brazos y mirándolo como si tuviera una tonelada de hielo en cada iris.

—¡N-no! ¡Claro que no, Yuu!— Exclamó con ganas. Oh, ¡¿qué cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Kanda?!, además.—¡¿Por qué siempre presumes que es mi culpa?!

—Eres tú quién se fue de _su propio_ apartamento. No el frijol.

Kanda era listo, demasiado para su gusto. Cerrando sus ojos, Kanda recostó su espalda en el ascensor y no rogó por explicaciones. Y el ascensor no paraba de subir, su corazón parecía aumentar las constantes palpitaciones. Mierda. Realmente no sabía cómo mirar a Allen después de —casi, haberlo besado—; ese pequeño espacio en el que estaban tampoco parecía querer ayudar en el aire. Lavi miró de reojo a Yuu, quién se mantenía completamente duro en el mismo sitio. ¿Cómo le hacía? Quizá él era demasiado inquieto y entre pensando tantas estupideces para evadir el tema, supo que necesitaba hablar con alguien o se tiraría por la ventana ni bien saliera del ascensor.

Con toda la seriedad, no propia de él, que poseía… Lavi clavó sus ojos verdosos en los siempre fríos de Kanda.

—Casi lo beso.— Confesó, sabiendo que ésa era la única verdad de lo que había pasado y esperando alguna reacción asquerosa por parte de Kanda, después de todo se trataba de otro chico. De otro igual y Lavi bien sabía que no era del todo normal. Además… ¡¿Por qué él de todos?! Allen bien podría haber resultado un excelente amigo.

El japonés suspiró —mientras Mugen descansaba al costado de su cadera—.

—¿Eso es todo?— Kanda abrió la puerta, comenzando a caminar delante suyo y susurrando un claro _Ch'_ de protesta.—No me interesa de cualquier forma tu drama. Ch'.

¿En verdad podía verlo como un drama? Lavi en ese momento sentía que la amistad que tenía con él valía la pena. Suspiró de manera cansadora y aliviada antes de arrugar sus labios y sonreír.

—Gracias, Yuu.

—No hice nada por ti, usagi, no quiero escucharte la próximas horas dramatizando.— Un silencio, Lavi sonreía y se hacía el desentendido, jugando con las llaves, pasándolas por su nuca . Kanda empezaba a sacar chispas de impaciencia y Lavi sólo seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de abrir o no la puerta.—¡Abre la jodida puerta de una vez!

—Mejor sería si la abres tú, Yuu.— Kanda no dudó un momento en sacarle la llave, pero Lavi realmente _no_ quería abrir la puerta, necesitaba más preparación mental. Hizo un girón en su dedo índice, haciendo que Kanda tomara el aire del pasillo en vez del objeto y sonrió. De alguna manera esta… ridiculez se estaba haciendo divertida.—Cerca… hn, necesitas más reflejos Yuu.

A este punto el rostro de Kanda mostraba las mil y un grosería que su boca no decía, por supuesto todas y cada una de ellas iban dirigidas a un más que entretenido Lavi. Este, a su vez, ya notaba los rasgos faciales de Yuu contorsionarse en la poca paciencia que le quedaba, así que termino optando por su vida.

—Abre la maldita puerta de una vez, usagi.

—Bueno, bueno…— La mano en el cerrojo tembló un poco, deteniéndose en el instante.—¿Y si Allen no quiere?---

Kanda revoleó los ojos irritado, arrebatándole el juego de llave y abriendo él mismo. Lavi temblaba y sudaba frío cuando puso el primer pie en el departamento. Asomó su orbe verdoso y luego toda su cabeza; empujándolo bruscamente, Yuu pasó primero mirando de una punta a otra del departamento… probablemente Allen había optado por irse. Probablemente sí pensaba que era un pervertido—lo cual podría ser verdad gracias a sus constantes coqueteos con mujeres; ¡pero él no pretendía espantarlo!

A su lado, el japonés pateó el libro que estaba frente a él, murmurando un: _"Ch'. Nunca limpias tu departamento"_ y continuó pateando libros hasta hacer un camino hacia el balcón, dónde —por curioso que pareciera— estaba el interruptor de luz de la sala. Lavi frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo mierda vas a encontrarlo en esta pila de porquería?

—¡Hey! No se llama pila de porquería, se llama estilo personal.— Rascándose la nuca, suspiró rendido, probablemente Allen sí se había ido a su departamento para huir de él.—¿Sabes, Yuu? Podría ser que el Moyashi se haya ido, en serio.

—O se perdió en esta pocilga.

Lavi abrió su boca para contestar, cuando una mano particularmente blanca —enguantada— se asomó entre la tonelada de libros; segundos más tarde los cabellos platinados salieron a relucir de toda esa tanda de libros. Lavi abrió su ojo de manera sorpresiva.

—Libros… libros por… doquier…

—¡Allen!

-o-

Allen entreabrió sus ojos, algo mareado todavía. Realmente había sido una estupidez golpearse distraídamente contra la biblioteca ya que —además de ser enorme y voluptuosa— el peso había resultado peor de lo que había imaginado. Recordó, justo antes de perder la consciencia, la cabellera azul y la rojiza tironeando de sus brazos. Y ahora que se sentaba en el sillón y miraba de reojo, podía ver a _Lavi_ abanicándolo y a el Yuu de la primer noche que conoció a su vecino. Lavi aún seguía ignorando que él ya estaba despierto; más allá de las voces que se oían como lejanas, podía reconocer que estaban discutiendo, bueno… no mucho Lavi sino el amigo del mismo, quién parecía molesto.

La casa de Lavi era… desordenada y podía adivinar que no limpiaba mucho por las telas de araña en las esquinas de los techos. Además de la exageración de los libros, hum… quizá, por cuestiones de estética, a Lavi le vendría mejor hacerse socio de una biblioteca. Suspiró sonoramente, haciendo que Lavi lo mirara y lo asfixiara entre sus brazos. Allen revoleó los ojos mientras su rostro era engullido por el pecho de su vecino.

—Allen, mierda, creí que podrías morir ahí.— Además de estar sorprendido porque Lavi actualmente lo había llamado por su nombre sin estar serio… también sentía que estaba apretándolo demasiado, de hecho Lavi podría ahogarlo y matarlo, cosa que cien libros encima suyo no podía hacer.

—Estás ahogando al brote de habas.— Comento Kanda como quién toma un vaso de agua en la mañana. Allen frunció el ceño ante el sobrenombre… ¿no había dicho Lavi que así lo había llamado Yuu en un principio?, ya comenzaba a creer que el de cabello largo no le caía tan bien.

Lavi lo miró, aparentemente se dio cuenta de la falta de color en sus mejillas, ya que lo soltó con espanto y le sonrió nerviosamente. Ahora, lo que Allen no entendía era para qué se había tomado unos metros de distancia con él. Suspirando, terminó acomodando los cabellos detrás de la cabeza y clavando sus ojos en los de Lavi. Aunque éste no se había dado cuenta que había provocado el hecho que su persona estuviese ahogada en tantos libros le removía un poco la consciencia.

—Lavi.— Vio que el otro dio un respingo, a lo que alzó una ceja, Lavi se estaba comportando de manera peculiarmente nerviosa en esos momentos.— Uhm, siento lo de la biblioteca, no la vi hasta que se me cayó todo encima.

¿Era su impresión o Lavi había respirado con tranquilidad?

—No te preocupes, Moyashi; Yuu y yo podemos acomodarla luego.

—Preferiría morir que ayudarte.

Allen parpadeó. Realmente eran _amigos_; el japonés era escalofriante, pero Lavi parecía tomar su relación con humor. Escalofriante. Sobre todo por la parte en que su vecino jugaba trenzando el largo cabello azulado del otro y éste terminaba por darle con la funda de la espada —¿Mugen, era?— en su cabeza. Mientras Allen seguía tratando de comprender la relación masoquista de Lavi con el que parecía un ex convicto, los otros dos continuaron "bromeando" hasta que a Lavi se le prendió el foco.

—¡Ah, cierto! ¿Nunca te presenté a Yuu, verdad?— No, los últimos recuerdos que tuvo Allen de esa noche habían sido los de quedarse dormido una vez había encontrado cómodo el asiento trasero del automóvil y el haber hecho el pacto con Lavi por el intercambio de la espada. Negó con la cabeza, en tanto un sonriente Lavi los acercaba a ambos hasta que estuvieran frente a frente.— Allen él es Yuu Kanda, aunque si le dices por el nombre te puedo asegurar que es más divertido.

Allen no entendió mucho esa especificación salida de la nada, pero de manera educada extendió su mano.

—Es un placer.

La reacción de Kanda fue la de mirarlo de arriba abajo, con el labio inferior levantado y las arrugas de la frente visibles y enarcadas, Allen terminó pasando saliva con nerviosismo.

—Che. Me llamas por mi nombre, me perturbas y mueres.

Esa fue la forma cándida en que Allen se presentó a Kanda… y su mano quedó sola en el aire. El albino parpadeó, para clavar los ojos en sus dedos y luego mirar a Yuu; oh, persona más irritante no existía en el perímetro, ni más allá de él. Lavi pareció notar el ambiente de tensión, además de lanzar una carcajada nerviosa al aire y ubicar una mano en su hombro. Allen lo miró de reojo.

—No te preocupes, Moyashi, Yuu es _tímido_ con los desconocidos.— Lavi se agachó a los segundos, ya que había revoleado algo.— Esa es su forma de demostrarte que te quiere.

—Entonces él debe amarte.— respondió con sarcasmo y riéndose de costado; era algo evidente que Kanda sólo quería paz lejos de Lavi (lo cual Allen entendía).

—Eso puedes asegurarlo.

—Di algo más y te rompo la cabeza, usagi.

—¿Ves? Yuu no puede vivir sin mí.

Allen sólo revoleó los ojos y volvió a sentarse en el sillón. Ahora mismo el ambiente se sentía tenso, inclusive para Lavi quién sólo sonreía con nerviosismo. Por unos minutos, Allen deseó estar en su casa: era algo evidente que Kanda no estaba cómodo con él y viceversa, pero dejar todo ahí también podía significar cederle terreno a Kanda—y a futuro dónde quiera que estuviera el japonés él se tendría que ir—; qué maduro de parte de los dos, pensó Allen con sarcasmo en tanto era consciente que el amplio espacio de la sala se estaba volviendo asfixiante e incómodo.

Miró el reloj de la sala. Era temprano, aún faltaba bastante cómo para excusarse con un _bueno, Lavi, estúpido, me voy a dormir_. Era muy evidente. Aunque, claro, no se habría hecho tan tarde tampoco si no fuese porque Lavi había salido corriendo de su propia casa (sin motivos) y se quedara cazando moscas en alguna parte, ya sea en el edificio o mismo afuera de él. Si no hubiese llegado a tiempo, probablemente estaría ahora muerto en una tonelada de libros también. Siendo franco, aún no sabía exactamente —o no se había dado cuenta— del porqué exactamente había salido como si él tuviese una peste fuerte.

De todos modos, y recordando, Allen sólo debía concentrarse en la deuda que debía en esa ciudad… luego debía telefonear a Cross para que lo esperara en una punta distinta a esta. Cada vez faltaba menos… y si las cosas salían mal, Allen tendría menos que dos meses para pagar y huir. No era que le gustara huir como a su maestro, pero temía muchísimo a—

—Oye, Allen, ¿te parece si jugamos un juego de cartas?

El albino clavó sus ojos en el rostro de Lavi de manera expresiva, pensó a su vez en Lenalee y en Miranda, terminando por suspirar y cerrar sus ojos en el cansancio que le produjo. Probablemente debería irse lejos de ellos.

—¿Moyashi?— La voz desconfiada de Lavi chocó en sus oídos atrayéndolo inmediatamente.—Si no quieres podemos buscar otra cosa que hacer.

—¡N-no! No es eso, me espacie un momento.— se excusó, sonriendo nuevamente y asintió con la cabeza.—Entonces… ¿quién empieza?

Antes de que Lavi dijese algo, Kanda mordió su labio inferior con tal fuerza que Allen creyó la posibilidad que el mismo se arrancara la piel; a continuación golpeó la mesa con las dos manos.

—No me digas que me dijiste de venir para perder el tiempo, imbécil.— Esto fue directamente a Lavi, quién cruzo sus brazos en la nuca y lo miró divertido.

—Por supuesto, ¿a qué más creías, Yuu?— Los ojos de Allen iban de uno a otro. Cuando Lavi había dicho que Kanda era así con todos… no mentía. Si lo hacía con su amigo, ¿qué le quedaba a él que era un desconocido?

Unos minutos largos de silencio le dijeron a Allen que nada bueno se venía.

—… Voy a matarte.— Kanda era… inhumanamente fuerte, fue todo lo que Allen pudo adivinar al notar estrecharse la mano enorme del mismo en toda la cabeza de Lavi, éste último chilló dramáticamente y esquivo el otro golpe que iba derecho a él…

… Mala suerte para Allen ya que no estaba fijándose en la dirección que había tomado Yuu y él resultó herido. Lavi se acercó a él preocupado de que no dijese nada. Allen sólo estaba enfocándose en no gritarle, mucho menos tirarse encima, más eso no significaba que pudiera controlarse en la próxima agresión hacia él. Allen dijo nada.

—¿M-moyashi?— murmuró Lavi a su lado, golpeando su hombro de manera suave, para luego zamarrearlo.

—¡¿Q…quién te crees que eres para tratar a las personas así?!— Estalló, su autocontrol se fue por la ventana del balcón y Kanda. _Kanda_ sólo sonrió antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—Che. Es tu culpa, además de que un frijol es imposible de ver.

Lavi tuvo que agarrar por los hombros a Allen antes que se lanzara hacia el japonés.

-o-

—Entonces, Lavi…

—¿Por qué carajo vinimos acá?

Lavi sonrió abrazando a sus dos amigos por los hombros. Unos minutos antes él mismo podría haber muerto por el hecho de estar en el medio. Rayos, esos dos seguro tienen pulmones para gritarse por más de diez minutos. Después de eso el único lugar que se le ocurrió —donde su persona estaba a salvo de esos dos— fue lejos del departamento y por eso estaban ahora frente a la confitería del hermano de Lenalee. La primera persona en verlos desde las ventanas fue Miranda Lotto; la cual Lavi había tratado una vez desde que conocía a Allen.

—Verán…— comenzó, sintiendo las chispas que se encendían entre Kanda y Allen, y él sudando frío.— Lenalee había comentado qué hacía más falta de ayuda al lugar y, aparte de no querer ver mi departamento destruido en cuestión de segundos, pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para Yuu sociabilizar…

—Olvídalo. Me voy.

Lavi suspiró de terror cuando Allen sonrió maquiavélicamente. Tragó saliva y miró, con los ojos en blanco, cómo los labios de Allen se movían… seguramente para decir nada bueno.

—¿Para qué te molestas, Lavi? El único lugar dónde puede sociabilizar BaKanda es en un zoológico.

Esta demás aclarar que Lavi **no** se esperaba eso. Oh, hubiese preferido que salieran rosas de la boca de Allen a que una-una lo que sea. Ahora mismo temía por la seguridad del agresor que la del agredido; claro que tenía en cuenta que Yuu echaba humo por cada agujero del rostro —poros, orejas, nariz—.

—¿Qué dijiste, Moyashi?

—É-él no dijo nada, Yuu. Sólo comentó-que-que podías llevarte mejor en un zoológico.— No estaba ayudando, ¿verdad? Kanda se acercaba a ellos peligrosamente, Lavi sudaba frío y Allen… Allen sólo lo miraba sin bajar siquiera el rostro. Oh Dios, Allen era un monstro y de los peores.

Si no hubiese sido por Miranda, quién ya estaba saliendo, probablemente Yuu los habría merendado.

—¡Ah, Allen-kun! Lenalee no había avisado que vendrían hoy…

El albino la miró sonriéndole, ignorando a Kanda frente a él y mirando la entrada de la confitería. Lavi debía reconocer que el chico tenía coraje. De los pocos que habían enfrentado a Kanda, Allen y él eran los únicos que no le salían corriendo.

—Miranda-san.— saludó de manera política. —A Lavi se le ocurrió que Kanda, él y yo podríamos ayudar a terminar antes de las fiestas.— De paso… comprometió al japonés descaradamente. Lavi sonrió ante ello; Yuu no parecía muy contento.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?!

—Eso es maravilloso.— Interrumpió Miranda, juntando las manos en su regazo, Lavi no podía estar más entretenido con la situación, se preguntó para él mismo cómo podría manejar todo, su amigo de toda la vida, con una mujer tan ilusionada frente a ellos. Aunque tratándose de Kanda bien podría mandarla al cuerno en este instante.

Pero Yuu no lo hacía, si bien su predisposición era bastante baja en cuestión de promedio, tampoco se estaba negando bastante y, por primera vez, las amenazas de muerte no iban dirigidas a él sino al albino—quién no parecía molestarse, contrario a ello, parecía recibirlas, masticarlas y escupírselas en la cara. Por algún motivo, al entrar, Lavi sintió que la tarde iba a valer la pena.

-o-

Allen sonrió por enésima vez en la tarde, si no eran más. Cierto que el trabajo era duro —y Kanda estaba demasiado cerca—, también debía reconocer que se iba a llevar grandes recuerdos que le durarían hasta que volviera a la ciudad. Suspiró mientras la brocha rellenaba un agujero en la pared. Ahora mismo estaba en la escalera, su cabello recogido y la manga izquierda solamente levantada. Quería pensar que la ropa no iba a ir a parar a la basura cuando llegara a casa.

Miranda había roto algunas tazas cuando les traía café —al menos para Lavi y a él— y había llorado el doble de lo que las mismas valían. Probablemente no tenía futuro de mesera, pero Allen creía en la posibilidad que Komui iba a encargarse que tuviera un puesto que no la hiciera sufrir tanto. Era algo bizarra la manera estúpida por la cual ahora estaban trabajando en vez de perder el tiempo en el departamento de Lavi, pero valía la pena. Seguramente llegaría a ver el lugar terminado antes del próximo vuelo.

Con una vista amplia, se podía determinar que faltaban apenas unas sillas y unas cuantas mesas de vidrio para terminar con la entrada. Miranda se estaba encargando del bordado de los manteles en su casa y Lenalee de la elección de tazas y demás. Kanda estaba en la pared del frente, ignorando la existencia de ambos, pero Allen podía adivinar que estaba muriendo mentalmente. Lavi por su parte estaba…

—¡Hey, Moyashi!— Cubrió todo su rostro de pintura blanca.

Molestando, eso estaba haciendo, ¡¿qué más podía hacer?!

—Dámela, Lavi, aún no termino con esta parte.— Su vecino le dio otro pincelazo en el rostro, con mucho cuidado de no darle en zonas delicadas como los ojos.

—Nones, si la quieres puedes venir por ella.— Si no fuese por la distancia y por el hecho que estaba tratando de controlarse un poco, Allen ya habría matado a Lavi aún en la distancia.

—Lavi…—dijo en un suspiro cansado.—Por favor, sólo dame la brocha.

Silencio.

—No.

Allen estiró su brazo y agarró la mejilla de su vecino; lo que menos importaba en estos momentos era que la pintura estuviese saltando para todos lados y las escaleras tambaleándose al punto de caer en cualquier momento. Raro, porque Allen nunca perdía el control de su persona, pero parecía que Lavi agotaba su paciencia en cantidades industriales.

—¡Qué mhe la dhes!— exclamó, de manera mal hablada ya que los dedos de Lavi trituraban de igual forma su mejilla. Su vecino siguió negando, al punto que la brocha cayó al suelo y lo único que quedaba de interés era saber quién se mataba desde la altura en la que estaban.

—Shabes, Moyashi, ehsto sería mash fácil shi no hubieshes empeshado.

—Tu empeshaste.

—Nosh.

En cuestión de minutos, ambos estaban en el suelo, pero sin soltar la mejilla del otro. Allen había caído encima de un asfixiado Lavi. Él soltó la ya piel rojiza y se agarró la cabeza. La caída lo había mareado. En tanto Lavi trataba de decirle algo, sin entender, Allen acercó su oído hasta los labios morados de Lavi.

—Aire. Moyashi. Gordo.

—¡No estoy gordo, tú eres muy débil que es distinto!— Se defendió, sintiéndose enrojecer a la acusación del otro. Miranda pegó el grito en el cielo al notar que no sólo la pared estaba con salpicones desubicados, sino también el piso del café tenía manchas de pinturas por dónde se viera.— Esto es tu culpa, Lavi.— Acusó, pero no se quitó de encima. Para ese entonces Kanda ya estaba mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Por qué demonios tienen que rodearme imbéciles parlanchines?

—Hey, oí… eso.

Esa última réplica pudo decirla Lavi cuando Allen le dio el privilegio de quitarse de su encima. Allen revoleó los ojos en un gesto cansado. Ahora mismo podría estar en su casa, preparándose algo caliente y abrigado hasta el cuello; pero —en vez de eso— tenía que tolerar a Kanda, en unos segundos quitar la pintura que recientemente se había salpicado, y hacerlo rápido ya que Lenalee iba a matarlos. Y no en sentido literal. Para terminar de hacer la tarde interesante, la recién mencionada entraba por la puerta principal, ignorante aún de la pintura desubicada.

Tanto Lavi como Allen tragaron saliva, en tanto Kanda sólo la miraba de manera neutral, como si nadie estuviese pasando por la puerta.

—Miranda-san, traje algunas cosas que onii-san pidió— La voz de Lenalee cayó muerta, con sólo ver el frente. Sus ojos verdosos iban de esquina a esquina, para luego frenar en el suelo y clavarse en los dos culpables. Era fácil reconocerlos ya que las ropas estaban salpicadas (y el rostro de Allen no ayudaba para nada a levantar sospechas) —Uhm…— Sonrió. _Sonrió_. Allen tenía un mal presentimiento. —Allen-kun, Lavi, ¿qué pasó?

—Pues, verás, Lenalee…— Lavi había comenzando, de hecho seguramente estaba buscando una excusa, y para Allen no la había encontrado ya que su dedo índice estaba señalando a Allen y el de este último señalaba a Lavi.

Probablemente la situación no habría sido tan dolorosa si Lenalee hubiese entrado en razón.

Kanda sonrió de lado.

-o-

—Gracias, Miranda-san.— Allen sopló el café. Después de tres horas, _tres soberanas horas_; Lavi y él habían terminado el desastre.

Lenalee daba más miedo cuando sonreía que cuando estaba seria. Sea como sea —y más allá del dolor de brazos que había quedado desde sus hombros— ya estaba terminado. Parecía mentira, Allen rogaba por tener al menos un día de su vida aburrido, los mismos siempre venían con tanta acción no deseada. Miró de reojo como el sol ya se estaba asomando y la oscuridad parecía ser bloqueada paulatinamente todo lo que se podía ver en las veredas eran las primeras personas. Eso explicaría el peso que sentía en sus párpados. Sin dormir a la madrugada y venir y ponerse a pintar… seguramente el horario estaba cercano al de las nueve de la mañana. Probablemente el lugar sería un éxito, Komui—por muy rayado que pareciera— tenía carisma y rara vez podía enojarse con la clientela. De hecho, lo único que molestaba a Komui era si alguien podía involucrarse con Lenalee.

Suspiró largamente en tanto miraba de reojo a Lavi y Kanda en la mesa de al lado.

—Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan..

—¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!

—Nada, sólo saber si estabas durmiendo.

El golpe que le dio Kanda debió doler ya que Lavi chilló y se agarró la cabeza. Lo malo vino después cuando a Miranda se le cayó la taza de café en la ropa de Lavi.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! A-ahora mismo lo arreglo.

—No, no hay problema, Miranda, no hay nada que el lavarropas de la casa de Moyashi no pueda solucionar.— Claro, Lavi se había instalado prácticamente en su espacio. A veces Allen tenía intenciones de cometer asesinato.

Lo miró de reojo. Para Lavi era tan fácil sonreír, a veces le gustaría tener esa facilidad para cubrir sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

El recién mencionado pareció percatarse de la insistencia con la que lo estaba mirando y le sonrió de manera radiante. Allen sintió sus mejillas más cálidas de lo normal. Frunció el ceño, ¿se estaba… sonrojando? El celular que vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón le sacó de sus pensamientos y esfumó el rubor —ese era el efecto que poseía esta persona en él— reemplazándolo por un blanco pálido. ¿Atender o no atender? Fue el dilema de Allen en esos diez segundos, los cuales encontraba diez mil motivos para cortarle, como uno para atenderlo y ver que quería.

—Um, voy al baño unos momentos. Si quieres adelantarte… Lavi.

Lavi no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que para ese entonces Allen se había perdido en el fondo.

Cerró todo, una vez que estuvo dentro del cuarto de baño, con el celular entre sus dedos y pegó su oído en la puerta para asegurarse que nadie lo hubiese seguido. Acto seguido abrió la tapa y, tomando un hondo respiro, atendió:

—Maestro…

_—Al fin, estúpido aprendiz.—_ Allen oyó la bocanada de cigarrillo y el mismo ruido al expulsarlo. _—Me acaba de llamar, el lugar dónde tienes que pagar.— _El albino estaba tentado a morder la madera de la puerta de la ira que sentía, pero bien Cross Marian era alguien a quién Allen le tenía respeto, en realidad la mayoría le tenía respeto, menos los cobradores. _—Será el catorce, y el quince podrás tomar el vuelo que iré a recogerte a Londres._

Allen respiró profundo, mientras su rostro se volvía multifacético y terminaba en la resignación.

—¿Entonces… dónde es? Espera un minuto, ¿ya te dijeron fecha?— Suponiendo que Cross sólo se comunicaba cuando toda la información estaba completa, Allen sintió que había respondido su pregunta.—Deja, no importa. Entonces sacaré el pasaje el doce de diciembre.

_—Bien. No me gusta repetirme. Y sobre lo primero, ya te diré cuando sea necesario._

Con eso finalizó la llamada. Allen se sintió cansado; tal parecía que no estaría aquí para su cumpleaños.

-o-

—Allen se está tardando, Yuu, ¿deberíamos entrar otra vez?

—Che. Olvídalo, yo me largo.

Lavi sonrió de manera infantil. Ya había obligado a Kanda a pasar todo un día con él y con personas desconocidas, tampoco pretendía que lo matara en serio, mejor si ese término se quedaba en sentido literal. Aunque…

—¡Yuu!— Le gritó cuando el japonés estaba más de una cuadra adelante, éste siquiera se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Pero Lavi sabía que ya tenía su atención.—Entonces… ¿está bien si ahora somos dos para hacerte pasar una estadía en el infierno?— Los escalofríos de Kanda fueron visibles desde la distancia. Aunque bien podía ser considerado como ira.

Al no obtener respuesta, Lavi dio por sentado que Kanda había aceptado a Allen y eso lo aliviaba hasta cierto punto. Cielos que hacía frío, las mañanas congelantes del invierno y, ahora que lo pensaba, debería comunicarse con la editora. Supuestamente a fines de diciembre debía presentar algo, pero Lavi había estado tan ocupado divirtiéndose y molestando a Allen y a Yuu que los días se le habían pasado completamente.

Ni siquiera tenía una idea de dónde empezar, o qué relatar. Sonrió de manera descuidada, mirando su reloj distraídamente. Diez y media de la mañana. Allen se estaba tardando demasiado; justo cuando iba a entrar, Lenalee lo intercepto en la puerta.

—Um, Lavi, ¿crees que podrías despertar a Allen-kun?— Señalo el pasillo. —No creo que esté muy cómodo ahí. Yo lo haría, pero…

—No te preocupes, Lenalee, le daré a Moyashi un dulce despertar.

Sonrió un poco, pensando en la venganza. Tantas veces que Allen le había echado agua fría —en plena estación— en la cara, cuando él no le respondía como el albino.

—¡Allen!— Le gritó en el oído. El albino ni lo sintió, contrarío a eso parecía querer acomodarse más en el lugar. De pronto, clavó su ojo en los de Lenalee. La sonrisa de Lavi era radiante.—¿Crees que me puedes prestar un bolígrafo?

La chica lo miró sin comprender, pero asintiendo con la cabeza levemente.

Lavi no había querido despertar a Allen, menos con el rostro con los garabatos que había hecho en su rostro. Allen no despertaría de muy buen humor, pero al menos se había vengado. Por ese mismo motivo estaba cargándolo en su espalda sin que éste sintiera nada. Podía sentir sus mejillas arder como los mil infiernos, si Allen despertaba en este preciso momento la situación sería embarazosa y agradecía que no hubiera espejos en plena vereda.

Dos cuadras le faltaban para poder esconderse en su casa y probablemente esconderse, luego, en el placar —si entrara— antes de que el albino despertara. Lavi simplemente había dejado la negación de lado para aceptar que Allen le gustaba en su plenitud. Gustara, nada más, después de todo el chico se iría en menos de un mes y, aunque lo extrañaría (seguramente) el tenerlo cerca, tampoco podía ponerle un cartel enorme que le prohibiera el paso al aeropuerto, o a la estación del tren, o cualquiera sea el agujero por el cual Allen se iría.

Y es que la realidad era esa. Estúpido haberse fijado en él para empezar, y si se ponía a pensar nada sabía acerca de él más que cosas superficiales. Y otras importantes pero eran las menos. Suspirando se dispuso a abrir la puerta del edificio y, gracias al cielo, dio tres brincos con Allen aún encima, hasta el ascensor que estaba en planta baja. Lavi no pudo evitar pensar que, mirándolo de reojo, si realmente debía perderse por otro chico tenía que ser él de todos.

Llegó al departamento, y se dirigió directamente al dormitorio para tirar el cuerpo dormido de Allen en el colchón de su cama. ¿Debería pensar en dormir en otro lado? No. No tenía nada de malo que dos amigos durmieran juntos. ¿Verdad? _¿Verdad?_ Mierda, si él se sentía perseguido por su consciencia de esta manera era porque, ciertamente, sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal. Y eso era tan simple como distinguir que: el chico por el cual se sentía atraído esta _inconsciente_, en _su cama_ y no tenía la mínima idea de lo que pasaba en el mundo real.

O en que Lavi estaba pensando en muchas cosas que incluían censuras cada dos palabras. Negó con la cabeza al hincarse y tener el rostro de Allen tan cerca, y tan apropósito, que hasta él mismo se vio erróneo en sus actitudes. Pero era algo evidente que nunca le diría a Allen lo que estaba sintiendo. Se suicida antes de eso. No era tan tonto como para perder la amistad, ni mucho menos perder contacto por completo con el albino, más sabiendo que esto era una visita… o sea, en pocas palabras, ¿Cuántas oportunidades tenía de _besarlo_? Mejor era terminar con la tortura de la ignorancia y hacerlo.

Total Allen iba ser completamente obvio a lo que podía pasar en los siguientes minutos. Apartó un mechón de los ojos de Allen, los labios del albino se entreabrían para suspirar y el pecho subía y bajaba de manera acompasada, muy distinto del suyo que parecía haberse olvidado como respirar. Ya, cuando tomo un poco de aire, Lavi se acercó a medida que iba cerrando sus párpados… esto era injusto para Allen. Pero, nuevamente, ¿Cuántas posibilidades tenía? Y… también podía pasar que se arrepintiera toda su vida si no lo hacía ahora. Después de todo… Lavi se movía en la curiosidad también.

Cortando con la incertidumbre, entreabrió su boca y consumió la de Allen.

Era suave, un roce y su corazón ya parecía querer salirse del pecho. Los labios de Allen estaban un poco resecos—podía deberse al tiempo que estaba durmiendo ya. Se separó, sin tener ganas de hacerlo, pero sin ver otra alternativa. Si había reaccionado así, y Allen ni siquiera le había correspondido, no quería pensar como sería si lo hiciera. Suspiró pasando la lengua por sus labios. Miró el sillón de reojo, parecía el único lugar dónde podría dormir.

-o-

Allen se despertó al mediodía, tratando de recordar cómo había llegado a ¿su… habitación? No. No era su habitación, podía distinguirla con sólo mirar el color de las paredes. Vio papeles por todas partes y supo que estaba en el departamento de Lavi. Suspiró, olía a tostadas y su estómago se encargó de recordarle que le faltaba comida para sentir energía.

Retiró las mantas de su cuerpo y caminó hasta la cocina. Lavi estaba tirado en la mediana mesa, con la cabeza despatarrada en la misma y mirando para otro lado.

—¿Lavi?

—Oh, Moyashi, no te oí despertar.— murmuró. La voz del mismo estaba tan muerta como lo que se veía de su cuerpo. Allen se sentó en frente.

—¿No pudiste dormir?— Podía ver las orejas enrojecerse y no pudo evitar alzar una ceja sin comprender.

—Algo así…— Lavi se golpeó sus hombros, antes de enderezarse. —Al menos tú pudiste…

La oración murió cuando éste estalló en carcajadas, las cuales trató de suprimir con la manga de suéter, sin mucho éxito ya que las mismas salían sonoras y a pulmón abierto. Allen alzó la otra ceja.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?— Allen se tocó el rostro, ocasionando en Lavi lágrimas. Pero no tuvo que dar muchas vueltas en averiguar qué cosa le causaba gracia, ya que la cuchara que estaba en la mesa le dio el panorama que necesitaba.

Lavi estaba _tan_ muerto. Pero tendría que esperar a terminar de desayunar.

**.**  
tbc

.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de D Gray man no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.

**N/A: **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y a las personas que se molestan en dejar reviews. Antes que nada aviso que la historia esta llegando a su fin; creo que falta Allen, pero en dos -o tres- ya se termina.

Como siempre gracias por leer.

* * *


	6. Capítulo V Final

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Entre Líneas y Café_

_Capítulo Final - Situaciones y resoluciones_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El mes navideño llegó tan rápido que a Lavi le parecía mentira que ya estuvieran todos en su departamento, tratando de hacer un espacio, armando el árbol de navidad. Tenía que admitir que Lenalee era la única que tenía sentía sentido de la prolijidad entre ellos —los aparatos—; él único que le seguía mas o menos el ritmo era el albino. Lavi cruzó sus brazos en su nuca en tanto observaba la escena. Parecían una enorme familia en la cual los miembros apenas sí se conocían y con uno que pronto se iría.

Lavi clavó su mirada en Allen. Allen seguía completamente ignorante al asunto del beso —cosa que agradecía profundamente— y su relación se estaba volviendo de costumbres. Tanto Allen como él se habían acostumbrado a estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo y eso podía deberse al hecho que a él le faltaba una vida. Tampoco era que pudiera comprarla por internet y su inspiración había muerto desde antes de conocerlo. Suspirando y desviando sus ojos a la cantidad de lucecitas que estaban esparcidas por la sala, Lavi bostezó. Esto se estaba haciendo aburrido y no tenía ganas de animar el ambiente cómo usualmente lo hacía.

Estaban los gritos, chillidos, de Kanda para Allen y viceversa, y Lenalee sólo ignorando a esos dos y poniendo un adorno ovalado en la parte alta del árbol. Tan pronto como eso, Lavi se sintió asfixiado en el ambiente. Necesitaba salir _ahora_, en cuestión se minutos si no quería provocar gestos de preocupación en el resto. La parte mala: estaba nevando, un poco leve… pero nieve al fin, la buena era que cada quién estaba en sus cosas como para notar si llegaba a salir por esa puerta.

—Iré a comprar algunas cosas antes que cierre todo.— Aunque Lavi no hubiese notado la particular seriedad al hablar, Kanda y Allen lo habían hecho.—¿Qué? Tomará unos segundos para que Moyashi me vacíe la heladera y mañana no tener nada en ella.

—¡Es Allen!— exclamó el ofendido, sonrojándose ante la veracidad de sus palabras, en tanto él continuaba encantado de la reacción.—¿Vas a necesitar que te acompañe?— Lavi sonrió ante el ofrecimiento del albino; pero realmente necesitaba estar un poco solo. Y eso era más raro que todo el repertorio inicial.

—Nones, después de todo hay un supermercado acá a la vuelta.—Agarró el amplio abrigo, bufanda y preguntó en general: —¿Alguien va a necesitar algo?

—Que te pierdas a la vuelta.— Lavi infló sus mejillas de forma infantil, en tanto tragaba saliva.

—Muy gracioso, Yuu; bueno las personas viven de ilusiones después de todo.— Kanda terminó murmurando un: _Che._ y continuó en lo que estaba haciendo. —¿Alguien, que no tenga que decir alguna broma, quiere algo?

Lenalee detuvo unos minutos la estrella del árbol en el aire y lo miro sonriéndole. En el mes, la muchacha le había tomado la suficiente confianza como para expresar que quería y que no; al punto ya de llegar al abuso constante. Cierto, cierto, Lenalee se abusaba en su condición de mujer y Lavi siendo el adulto joven hormonal que era, con un pestañeo de ojos… hacía lo que ella quería.

—¡Ah! ¿Crees que podrías traer unas frambuesas, Lavi?— El muchacho le alzó una ceja, porque ¿era temporada? ¿Y para qué rayos las quería?—Estoy segura que a Nii-san les gustará acompañarlas con el café.— Komui seguro era extravagante.

—Claro, no hay problema.— Miró a albino, quién era completamente obvio a la situación; para ser honesto… Allen parecía tener prisa. —¿Tú, Allen?

—Uhm…— pensó unos momentos.—No, gracias Lavi, como un rato tengo que irme creo que podré hacerlo yo.

—¿Ir a dónde?— Inquirió con curiosidad, no recordaba que le hubiese mencionado en algún momento _ir_ a algún lado. No el siete de diciembre al menos.

—Tengo un compromiso con Tyki, me llamó ayer en la noche.— … Eso ciertamente no lo esperaba. Tras ponerse nervioso, y morder su labio, Lavi mostró la sonrisa más hipócrita que tenía. Bien ya de por sí su reciente mal humor, agregado al inicial, eran ambos causa de Allen. Entonces ¿para qué molestarse? Allen parpadeó, Lavi se dio cuenta de que no tenía un gesto que fuera acorde a su sonrisa. Optó por despedirse caminando hacia a la puerta.

—En un rato vuelvo.

Y dio un portazo. ¿Tal vez era demasiado obvio? A quién le importaba; poniendo sus manos en el abrigo de su saco y acomodando los auriculares del MP3 en cada oreja, prefirió obviar al mundo real y cubrirse en el personal. Esto cada vez era más duro—pensó, en tanto empezaba a caminar fuera del edificio. El principal motivo de que Lavi no estuviera todo arcoíris y sonrisas era que, ayer en la tarde había pasado por el apartamento de Allen y había visto el enorme tachado en rojo de las fechas en el calendario. Esa línea hecha en bolígrafo abarcaba hasta el día catorce… ¿debía suponer que el muchacho se iría en esa fecha? Pero bueno, Allen no dijo nada. _Nada_. Ni siquiera había mencionado el tema y era lo que a Lavi le enervaba la sangre.

Y ahora se enteraba que Allen iba a ver a ese… hombre. Bien si no estuviese reaccionando de manera _madura_, porque lo estaba haciendo, probablemente seguiría a Allen y lo espiaría. Pero no lo iba a hacer; iba a ir al supermercado, comprar las frambuesas para Komui y luego seguir a Allen. Lavi se tocó el labio inferior con el dedo índice, por algún motivo sentía que las últimas palabras de la oración se oían desubicadas y fuera de contexto. Negó con la cabeza desechando todo. Debía ser alguien de su edad, alguien maduro, alguien que realmente no sintiera celos ni nada por el estilo.

Diez segundos más tarde Lavi estaba escondido a la vuelta del edificio, donde tenía el panorama limpio para ver cuando y a dónde iba Allen. ¿Debía comprar chips al menos?

-o-

Hacía ya más de una hora que Lavi se había ido de su casa; más o menos calculó Allen al mirar el reloj de muñeca. ¿Debería irlo a buscar? O bien podría pedirle a Lenalee que lo hiciera, o a Kanda… estaba con el horario muy justo y el árbol de navidad ya estaba casi listo. La muchacha se cruzo de brazos e infló sus mejillas en un gesto de molestia. Allen sabía que ella estaba esperando al dueño del apartamento para poner la estrella; ya que el árbol era de Lavi le correspondía a él hacerlo.

En todo caso, a medida que pasaban las manecillas del reloj, Allen se sentó en el sillón, para ponerse de pie nuevamente y mirar por la ventana. Supuestamente debería estar en veinte minutos en la avenida central. Entre que salía del edificio y caminaba para conseguir un taxi, ese escaso tiempo se iba a ir cual brisa. Suspiro sin encontrar más remedio que empezar a despedirse de los otros dos.

—Lenalee… si Lavi llega a llamar me avisas, por favor.— La muchacha le asintió, y Allen terminó de abrigarse con la campera hasta el cuello.

La mezcla de ansiedad con miedo le hacía un coctel en el sistema. Suponiendo que la base de su mal estar fuese el no saber para qué lo había llamado Tyki, pronto se acabaría. Allen hizo una mueca en tanto cruzaba la calle. No le gustaba la idea de estar _solo_, con Tyki en un mismo ambiente—inclusive lo intimidaba un poco, pero al encontrarse en un lugar donde tantas personas los rodeaban esas pulsaciones pronto cedían; además… conocía al hombre en cuestión. Sí era intimidante y un poco engreído para quién no hablaba con él. Pero, Allen sabía que Tyki no le haría nada a nadie a excepción de a quienes agredían a las personas que a él le importaban.

Viendo un taxi pasar por la avenida, lo paró con la mano, agitándola y cuando el vehículo aparco en la vereda, Allen subió.

—¿Conoce el restaurante de la Avenida Principal?— El conductor asintió y Allen le sonrió.

Tenía unos cuantos minutos disponibles, y Allen no pudo evitar que algunos recuerdos de su relación con Tyki aparecieran en su mente. La mayoría le hacían sonreír y, si era honesto consigo mismo, sabía que apreciaba lo que sea que tuvieron. Después de todo… Tyki lo había ayudado bastante con el tema de conseguir dinero, indicándole que lugares eran en los que más se apostaba y demás. Allen suspiró y se encogió de hombros. La única razón por la que habían terminado era por el hecho que su ex trabajaba —y trabaja— para el Conde del Millenio. El sólo nombre le causaba escalofríos.

Todo el ambiente era apto para drogas, prostitución y hasta asesinos a sueldo. Cuando Tyki le había comentado de la gran oportunidad que tenían —si ambos comenzaban— Allen se había puesto pálido y, como reacción normal, había tratado de persuadirlo que no tomara el trabajo; pero, evidentemente, para él era más importante que su propio novio. Un día después Allen se había ido del departamento dejando una nota. Había sido un poco cobarde, quizá, pero tampoco sabía si su decisión podría flaquear en cualquier momento si Tyki le volvía a ofrecer el _trabajo_. No había sabido de él hasta que había llegado a esta ciudad. Además que las pocas veces que lo había visto, estaba con Lavi y el mismo parecía cambiar su humor radicalmente cuando se hablaba (o lo veía) de él.

Allen frunció el entrecejo. No entendía la fijación que tenía Lavi hacia Tyki. Reiterando probablemente Tyki a simple vista parecía engreído y daba la impresión intimidante que daba lugar a pensar lo peor de él, pero igual no era justificable. Mismo hace unos momentos la expresión de Lavi era toda sombra cuando lo había mencionado. O bien podría estar exagerando, Allen no era muy atento a eso y bien podría equivocarse. Además de que su otra preocupación, aparte de la deuda, era Timcanpy —ella no había dado señales de vida desde que había llegado, sólo dormía— no la había mostrado porque temía la curiosidad de Lavi. Quién sabía si la desarmaba sólo para verla más a _fondo_.

Respiró hondo, no sabía cuando le había comenzado a interesar Lavi —interesar, _atraer_—, pero había sucedido. Allen culpaba a la cantidad enorme de tiempo que se dedicaban el uno al otro. Cosa no tendría que haber pasado. No era que le molestara, ya que hacia tiempo que no se interesaba en alguien. Sino que su estadía por esta ciudad ya estaba llegando a su límite. Y, nuevamente, no entraba en sus opciones el no irse. Hace unos cuantos años, gracias a uno de los tantos acreedores, Allen había puesto en peligro a muchas personas con el incendio que se provocó en el departamento donde estaba. Cada vez que pensaba en eso y ver todas las personas con principio de asfixia, no podía evitar el imaginar a Lenalee, o a Miranda dentro de la ambulancia.

Lo gracioso del asunto era que… él ya había pagado. Pero bien la presión por obtener más dinero del acordado había terminado por forzarlo a dejar su departamento, su casa, su hogar. Allen miró por la ventana, aún nevaba y ya estaba cerca del destino. El conductor aparcó, Allen le sonrió murmurando un: _gracias_ y caminó hasta las enormes puertas que tenía delante.

Tyki aún tenía ese gusto por lo exageradamente costoso. No demoró en encontrarlo, el traje negro y el sombrero sobresaliente eran reconocibles desde la distancia en la que estaba. Parecía que el mismo recién había llegado ya que estaba colocando el saco en la silla y se quitaba el sombrero para ponerlo en la mesa. Allen respiró hondo, con el corazón en la mano antes de acercarse. Los ojos dorados parecían sonreírle y él agacho un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo, a continuación tomo asiento frente a él y clavó sus inseguros ojos en los contrarios.

—Supongo que no sabrás porque te llamé, Allen.— Le mencionó en tanto traían dos copas de agua a la mesa.

—Eso me estaba preguntando…— murmuró bajo, apretando las manos en su regazo.—¿Cómo va… tu trabajo?— Sus intentos para iniciar conversación se oían débiles y al mismo Allen le pareció estar frente a un desconocido. Tyki sonrió de manera encantadora, cruzando sus dedos unos con otros y apoyando los codos en la mesa.

—Monótono, pero agradable.— Sintió que el sabor amargo del vómito se juntaba en la boca de su estómago.— La razón por la que te llamé fue…

Allen tragó saliva.

-o-

Mierda, en estos momentos a Lavi le hubiese venido genial aprender a leer los labios. ¿Por qué nunca tomó el curso? Quizá porque nunca se había visto como un acosador siguiendo a un vecino X y comiendo los chips que al final había comprado. Estaba inquieto. Y esos segundos, era en los cuales se arrepentía de no decirle a Allen sus sentimientos. ¿Volvía con él? O… ¿qué clase de propuesta era? ¿Cuál era la urgencia? También, en momentos como este, Lavi maldecía a su cerebro y es que al pensar tanto algunas cosas se enredaban sin poder evitarlo. Además estaba el hecho que el sujeto parecía peligroso y en los ambientes en los que se movía Allen eran lo mismo.

Encima el frío comenzaba a entumecer su cuerpo. Si bien se había abrigado lo había hecho para media hora de ir y venir del supermercado. Cansado del constante: _bla, bla_ que veía, Lavi tomó su teléfono celular y marco a—

—¿Yuu?— Lavi oyó un bufido, y el ambiente cerrado le indicaba que seguía en el departamento.

_—¿Dónde estas?—_ No podía decirle que había seguido a Allen, ¿o sí? Bueno, a estas alturas no era que tuviera muchas opciones ya que… inventarle que había comprado flores para el _Panda_ no era algo creíble y es más, hasta sonaba ridículo._—Che. No me digas que lo seguiste.—_ Kanda era tan perceptivo, o lo conocía demasiado bien, que daba miedo.

Lavi sonrió nerviosamente y apoyó su espalda en la pila mediana de ladrillos, junto a los arbustos que cubrían sus cabellos rojizos. Agradeció mentalmente que el lugar que eligió el sujeto justo fuese frente a una ventana, ya que de ese modo su panorama era perfecto.

—Me conoces, Yuu— mencionó.—Estoy preocupado por Allen; no me gusta ese sujeto.— reconoció. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor eran más que nada celos.

_—No creo que Moyashi sea estúpido. Así que trae tu trasero aquí._— Lavi sonrió, Kanda estaba preocupado. Probablemente por ambos. Suspirando y tomando un respiro antes de contestar.

—No por ahora, ehr… tardaré bastante en llegar.— Miró su reloj.— Sólo llamaba para decirles que se pongan cómodos en casa. No me extrañes, Yuu.— Con eso cortó la llamada y volvió a centrar su atención en lo que pasaba dentro del lugar. Estaba lejos de ser emocionante, es decir eran dos personas civilizadas hablando, el sujeto reía el rostro de Allen pasaba de nerviosismo a preocupación.

_De nerviosismo a preocupación._ Lavi no sabía cuanto más iba a soportar ser un espectador, y no interrumpirlos. Si veía el rostro de Allen hacer otra mueca sin dudas rompería hasta las ventanas.

-o-

—… ¿Puedes repetirlo?— Tyki suspiró ante su rostro pálido. Pero es que Allen se sentía pésimo, pésimo y esta era la parte donde deseaba terminar con los vicios de su guardián.

—¿Parece que no estabas enterado, ahn?— Se acomodó y prendió un cigarrillo, esparciendo el humo por el ambiente. —Cross Mariam le pidió una suma de dinero, la cual debo pensar que tú pagarás, al Conde del Millenio.— El moreno cerró los ojos y volvió a darle otra pitada al cigarrillo. —No sé porqué, chico, sigues pagando las deudas de Cross. De cualquier forma, yo estoy a cargo de cobrarla.

El cerebro de Allen había muerto ni bien se enteró a quién le debía. Y es que conociendo el entorno que representaba era más que jugar con fuego. Aún tenía unos días antes que termine el plazo. Tragó saliva y clavó su mirada desafiante en la seria de Tyki. Ahora mismo su cabeza trabajaba de manera rápida, pensando en a quienes podía perjudicar con esta deuda y a quienes no. Se puso de pie, con las manos temblándole.

—Aún tengo unos días. No involucres a nadie, Tyki.— Advirtió, su antigua pareja no hizo gesto alguno. Lo miró, se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos. Tomándolo de la muñeca para que volviese a sentarse y no montara un espectáculo. Allen pareció entender, ya que volvió a retornar a su silla, sin dejar que el brillo de su mirada se viera opacado.

—Allen— Tyki se masajeó las sienes. —Ya sabes como funciona, si está todo a tiempo… no habrá daños. Te doy---

—Ah, que coincidencia, Allen. No sabía que justo aquí ibas a pasar la tarde. ¿Puedo acompañarlos, verdad?

Allen estaba demasiado petrificado como para coordinar palabra alguna y Tyki sólo parpadeó, para luego sonreír divertido. Es que, ¡¿qué demonios hacía Lavi ahí?! El albino además se tensarse significativamente lo miró como si se tratase de un fantasma. ¿Coincidencia? Allen dudaba eso. Conocía a su vecino, si bien era listo, también podía ser un acosador de primera. Lavi se hecho para atrás, busco una silla y se acomodó a su lado. Si encima tenía que agregar todas cosas que le estaban pasando en ese tiempo… y esta situación en la cual Lavi se estaba entrometiendo en sus problemas. Lo cual no quería. Era un misterio que no hubiese muerto de un ataque cardíaco.

La carcajada suave de Tyki lo obligó a volver. De manera mecánica, Allen giró su cuello y volvió a centrarse en él.

—No puedo creerlo, parece que en todos nuestros encuentros el chico está por doquier.— El albino seguía muy estupefacto como para contestar, entonces Lavi lo hizo por él.

—¿Lo crees? Es agradable que no lo encuentres como una molestia.— Le contestó de manera lista, relajada y sonriente. Sin embargo, Allen podía adivinar que Lavi se sentía en el mismo infierno. Suspirando y masajeándose las sienes, decidió no involucrarse---por ahora, al menos. —Entonces, ¿estaban hablando de algo que no puedo escuchar?— Tal vez debería frenarlo ahora…

—Lavi, no creo que…

—Ah, ¿Allen no te comentó nada, chico?— Tyki apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero mientras continuaba entreteniéndose con el espectáculo, o así le pareció a Allen. Sabía bien que a Lavi le producía cierta molestia el que él no fuese abierto, sólo esperaba que Tyki no se hubiese dado cuenta. —Su maestro le debe una amplia suma al Conde del Millenio; pero quería arreglar con él el día de una segunda reunión.

Lavi sonrió con seriedad. Allen comenzaba a sentirse más nervioso. No quería que él supiera nada de esto, al menos no en profundidad. Allen hizo un ademán de decirte a Tyki que se callara, frunciendo las cejas, pero Lavi colocó su mano sobre la suya. Allen se sonrojó un poco cuando terminó enlazando —a la fuerza— sus dedos con los suyos. Miró a Lavi, sorprendido como estaba, sin entender mucho de nada. O directamente nada de nada, ni el porque estaba dónde estaba. Ni mucho menos porque tocaba su mano de la forma en la que lo hacía.

Prefirió no decir nada, además parecía un tipo de apoyo. Allen siempre lidiaba solo con sus problemas… pero, ahora…

—Creo que hay otras formas de pagar también.— dijo, sonriéndole. —Conozco esa _organización_, conozco su firma y quién esta a cargo. —mencionó hablándole con tranquilidad. —Supongo que si el guardián de Allen pidió dinero debe haber un papel justificándolo, también.

El albino sólo observaba y escuchaba en silencio, extrañado. En todo este tiempo rara vez Lavi hablaba serio. Al menos nunca como ahora.

—Estas bien informado.— Tyki suspiró antes de revolver el bolsillo de su pantalón y mostrarle a ambos los papeles. Estos fueron tomados por la mano de Lavi quién los revisó, fijándose si había algo falso en ellos y devolviéndolos. Allen sólo miró de reojo. —No hay nada ilegal en ellos. Es la misma firma de Cross Mariam.— Allen asomó sus ojos y asintió, la firma de Cross era muy fácil de reconocer (estando alcoholizado y todo)

—Bien, creo que para mañana Allen ya podrá pagar; les mandaremos un fax, para avisar.— Lavi clavó su mirada en Allen, y prosiguió: —¿Está bien así, Allen?

—Pero… aún me falta la mitad.— Lavi le sonrió de manera seria; no le tomó mucho tiempo al albino reconocer sus intenciones. —No puedo aceptarlo, Lavi.

—Hey, nadie dijo que lo regalaba.

Tyki carraspeó la garganta, Lavi sólo se levanto haciendo que Allen lo hiciera con él al tener su mano fuertemente apresada.

—Entonces, ¿mañana, Allen?— Aún medio contrariado, Allen asintió porque el aire es gratis y lo próximo que supo era que Lavi estaba arrastrándolo hasta la salida.

-o-

Lavi tironeó todo lo que pudo hasta salir de ese lugar. Ya estaba sofocado. Una vez que estuvieron afuera se permitió respirar y sentir tranquilidad. La verdad que toda la farsa de conocer esa organización y todas las mentiras que había dicho habían generado una fatiga innecesaria. Lo que lo había impulsado a irrumpir el lugar, donde nadie lo llamaba, había sido justamente cuando Allen se había levantado de la mesa. Igual ya se estaba cansando de ver el movimiento de labios y no entender palabra de lo que hablaban ahí.

Por muy cerca que estuvieran, parecía que Allen tenía kilómetros de distancia de él. Respirando y una vez el clima frío hizo su trabajo espabilándolo, Lavi miró de reojo a Allen, quién seguía sin entender nada. Allen era tan fácil de descifrar a veces que parecía mentira. Siempre había pensado que Allen era egoísta con sus cosas y la enorme pared que ponía entre sus amigos y él había sido de hierro. Pero, realmente, no pensó en ese entonces a cual grado se exponía, sino hasta hace unos minutos atrás. Estaba enfadado. Mordió su labio derecho y golpeó la pared del lugar antes de mirar al albino de reojo.

—¡Mierda, Allen! ¡¿qué estabas pensando cuando fuiste solo?!— Ahora quién tenía el rostro contorsionado era su contraparte.

—¡Eso mismo quisiera saber! Y, por favor, no me digas que fue coincidencia.

—Claro que no, te seguí y me alegra haberlo hecho. ¡Podría haber pasado cualquier cosa!— respiró hondo, calmando sus nervios, mirando que Allen también estaba por reprocharle, segundos más tarde el albino le estaba contestando.

—De cualquier forma, no te pedí que te metieras en mis cosas, Lavi. No quiero que—

Lavi, quién seguía con su mano aferrada a la de Allen, lo tironeó para su lado y tomo sus labios de una manera brusca. Había sido instintivo. Inclusive si se molestaba, si dejaba de hablarle, si pasaba cualquier cosa… no se arrepentiría porque lo había querido hacer desde el día que había robado el primer beso. Al tener los ojos cerrados, no sabía cual era la expresión de Allen, pero el sentir sus dedos apretando el cuello de su camisa le dio más coraje para tocarle el rostro con la punta de sus dedos y luego abrazar la nuca, donde los mechones grises rozaban su piel.

Para Lavi era imposible describir con palabras lo que sentía en esos momentos. En los cuales Allen apretaba su labio inferior entre sus dientes, rozaba toda la boca con la suya y él, siendo más dinámico, apretando bruscamente los labios y la piel alrededor de ellos. Todo esto que le hacía sentir Allen era un terreno nuevo, el cual le maravillaba explorar. Se separo un poco, apoyando su frente en la del albino y sonriéndole. Suponía que sus mejillas debían estar igual que las de él. La parte mala, era que ahora no sabía como hablarle.

Se separó a una distancia considerable, como si su alma hubiese vuelto a su cuerpo, y se rasco la nuca.

—D-deberíamos volver a casa.

—Aa.

Lavi volvió a tomar su mano, sólo que de una forma más tranquila, teniendo la seguridad que no habría rechazo por parte de su contraparte.

-o-

Kanda cerró los ojos y volvió a subirse al mismo taxi. Esos idiotas, lo habían hecho salir sin ponerse un abrigo. Por lo tanto se estaba congelando. Desde el momento en que Lavi le había dicho que desconfiaba del sujeto, no había demorado ni diez segundos en empujar al imbécil que quería tomar el taxi antes que él y el conductor hizo lo que él le había pedido. Ahora sólo tendría que volver antes que los otros dos. Kanda colocó la punta de Mugen en el cuello del conductor, pagándole por adelantado, y diciéndole —ordenándole— que fuese rápido.

Ahora lo que iba a quedar en su memoria era el despliegue de afecto que el estúpido conejo había hecho en público. ¿Es que ya no tenía el mínimo pudor?

-o-

—Tal parece que tus problemas están solucionados por ahora, Moyashi.

—Es Allen— respondió cansado; quería saber la hora ya, tirarse en su cama y dormir. —Hablando de eso, trataré de pagarte antes de esta semana.— El albino oyó el suspiro de su vecino y mordió su labio.

—¿Sabes? Con un gracias habría bastado.— Sin embargo, lo que inquietaba a Allen en estos momentos era el hecho que Lavi continuaba sonriendo; como si escondiese algo que lo involucraba a él. Optó por quedarse en silencio en tanto su contraparte se rascaba la nuca. —Ahora que lo pienso… si te presto el dinero, significa que quedas en deuda conmigo.

Allen arrugó su nariz.

—Supongo.

—Sólo para que lo sepas, tengo _grandes_ ideas de eso.— La sonrisa de Lavi era cada vez más llamativa y viva. Honestamente, el albino no tenía ni idea de que planeaba. Mucho menos podía pensar con el cansancio que tenía encima. Aún buscaba el porque sus piernas se movían sin energía. Encima tenía un hueco en el estómago.

Cómo si no hubiera nada más que decirse, caminaron en silencio. No era que no tuvieran conversación, sino que ninguno sabía a ciencia exacta que decir—el albino podía decir que, por su parte, estaba disfrutando el momento. Ahora por la otra parte, ni idea— Allen miró su mano que seguía enlazada con la de Lavi y hundió el rostro en la bufanda. No le agradaba que su vecino supiera que esas acciones conseguían ruborizarlo un poco; y hasta habituarse a la idea… seguiría pasándole. Por otro lado, estaba satisfecho con la idea que Lavi le prestara el dinero, algo a lo que no podía evitar sonreír.

Cuando pasaron otra cuadra, Allen miró distraídamente una vidriera, y lo que vio lo dejó con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y, como consecuencia, arrastró a Lavi con él. Estuvo como más de diez segundos con su rostro pegado al vidrio hasta descubrir que el local continuaba abierto. Lavi hizo una observación a su lado, que simplemente no pudo guardarse para él mismo.

—Um, Allen, estás… _babeando_.

—Necesito _eso_, Lavi.— Sin dar más explicaciones, entró como quién lo lleva el diablo, haciendo que Lavi se llevara puesto el cartel de bienvenida. Eso… iba a doler más tarde, pero Allen ni se había percatado de eso.

—No sabía que esto fuese tu comida favorita.— Mencionó Lavi tomando una porción su mano, sonrió de manera infantil.—De hecho, creí que te gustaba la comida en general. Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.

Lejos de escucharlo, el albino continuó comiendo vorazmente con una risa infantil en el rostro. Antes de seguir mirando como Allen comía su Mitarashi Dango, él se dedico a mirar el cielo. La nieve continuaba cayendo sobre ellos y en cada parte de la ciudad. Tenía tantas preguntas, pero la principal era: _¿qué iba a pasar con ellos ahora?_; sin embargo, tampoco sabía como decirla. Probablemente no era el momento tampoco, las escenas pasaban tan rápido en su cabeza que apenas sí había digerido la primera y seguida venía la segunda. Suspiró con frustración, las cosas eran simples entre ellos, pero ahora todo se estaba tornando raro.

Allen se levantó del asiento, guardando lo que quedó en la bolsa y tomándolo de la mano. La sonrisa de Allen era encantadora, más allá que daba la impresión de ser la de un niño de cinco años que recientemente se había comido una paleta —eso era crédito del Dango— y lo movió en señal que ya podían irse a casa, pero Lavi ejerció fuerza para abajo. Debía terminar con la incertidumbre ahora, sino iba a comerle las neuronas toda la madrugada y no iba a poder dormir a lo largo de ella. El albino parpadeó, sin entender.

—Lavi, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— Allen asintió con la cabeza, él sentía el calor de sus mejillas aumentar y por eso frunció el ceño.—¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros ahora?— Debería aplaudirse por no tartamudear, y no sentirse él solo avergonzado. El albino sonrió nervioso, desviando la mirada y clavándola en la nada.

—Um…— gesticuló, antes de tomar un respiro y sonreírle con nerviosismo.—No lo sé, aún me adapto a la idea de tener que quedarme más tiempo aquí. Hum, ¿q-qué quieres hacer tú, Lavi?

Lavi devolvió la sonrisa, sabia que Allen le correspondía en igualdad de sentimientos. Era algo evidente por sus gestos y nerviosismo y eso le bastaba, por ahora. Se puso de pie, besando suavemente la frente del más bajo y comenzando a caminar rápido, con el albino aferrado fuertemente a su mano.

—Ahora mismo sólo quiero algo caliente y dormir, Moyashi.

Allen frunció sus labios ante el sobrenombre pero no dijo nada, ya estaba cansado y le gustaba la idea sobretodo si representaba el dormir. Tal vez lo difícil de todo sería enfrentar a Cross, cuando Allen se hubiera librado de pagar sus deudas, ya que Lavi tenía todas las intenciones de monopolizar al albino por un largo tiempo. La mejor parte del asunto era que tenía de dónde atar a Allen.

**.**

.

.

.

.

Lenalee saltó de la silla cuando Lavi y Allen pasaron por la puerta, Kanda sólo los miró de reojo y volvió a acomodar su espalda en la esquina de las paredes. Allen suspiró cuando los ojos de la muchacha lo revisaron de arriba abajo, fijándose que no tuviese un rasguño. Lavi, a su lado, se desperezó para luego hincarse al lado de Kanda y empezar a trenzar su cabello. Probablemente en que lo iba a la cocina y volvía, su… ¿novio?, ¿vecino?, ¿amigo? Bueno, el tiempo le diría el calificativo, estaría muerto. Sonrió, haciendo un ademán de abrir la puerta nuevamente.

Quería ir a su casa, ver si Timcanpy tenía alguna mejora, hacerse un café y dormir.

—¡Ah, Allen-kun! Pensé que había pasado lo peor.— La muchacha se acercó y lo golpeó con una fuerza poco normal.—No lo vuelvas a hacer.— Le gritó para luego abrazarlo. Allen suspiró, Lenalee había pasado tantas cosas por su culpa, a veces le extrañaba que siguiera constante a cualquier problema que tuviera.

—Lo siento, Lenalee.— Y mientras posaba sus manos en los menudos hombros de ella, Allen se distanció volviendo a tomar sus cosas y apretándolas en su pecho.—Bueno, supongo que ya es tarde y mañana hay que terminar de arreglar—

—¡Hey, hey! ¿A dónde vas Moyashi?

—A la vuelta a ver el arcoíris.— Le respondió con sarcasmo y revoleó los ojos. —A mi casa, Lavi.

—Eso me recuerda que tengo que ir a casa también.— Lenalee sonrió y junto las manos en su regazo.—No creo que pueda con otro Komurín de Nii-san si llego mas tarde.

—¿Komu-qué?

—Che. Me largo yo también.

En menos en cinco minutos Allen miró el departamento vacio, sólo quedaban Lavi y él. El albino carraspeó su garganta y Lavi se rascó la nuca. El ambiente se sentía incómodo, y demás está decir que tardarían en habituarse a este nuevo concepto de relación. Una de las razones era que ser amigos por casi dos meses y pasar a otro plano distinto en menos de un día era como pasar del frío al calor de golpe. Allen miró para todos lados, notando el árbol enorme que estaba demasiado alumbrado y él sonrió; en tanto Lavi sólo caminaba hasta la estufa corriendo toda la basura esparcida por todos lados y la prendía con los fósforos.

—Lenalee tiene buen gusto, he.— Mencionó Lavi sentándose en el suelo, sonriendo con tranquilidad y sosteniendo su cuerpo con los brazos extendidos.

—La verdad me sorprende que haya encontrado espacio en el desorden.— Lavi hizo una mueca y murmuró un: _'¡Hey!'_ —Lo siento, lo siento— dijo sonriendo y sentándose a su lado, sólo que Allen abrazó sus rodillas. El silencio ahora comenzaba a ser agradable y, probablemente, no le tomaría tanto tiempo como creía habituarse a la relación.—Um, Lavi…— llamó, sabiendo que tenía la atención. —Gracias por lo de hoy.

—¿He? ¿Sólo me darás un gracias?— dijo dramáticamente. Allen revoleó los ojos y estiró su brazo para apretarle una mejilla, siendo interceptado por la mano de Lavi, quién lo atrajo a su lado con suavidad y apretó su boca con la suya.

Allen no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose, o cuanta nieve caía, ni el frío que hacía. El mundo se volvió ajeno a excepción de las hojas —sin terminar de escribirse— que quedaron bajo su espalda al ser recostado en la alfombra y el olor a café que Lenalee había dejado haciéndose antes de irse.

Probablemente diciembre le traería otros momentos, infinitos recuerdos, que trataría de repetir en otras estaciones.

**.**

.

.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Done! Al fin terminé, aproveché el quinesob de LJ y me decidí a terminar la historia. Desde ya agradezco a quienes llegaron hasta acá -y lamento si dormí a alguién en el cap- pero bueno, fue lo mejor que me salió tras editar y editar.

¡Un beso a todos y gracias por leer!


End file.
